Corrupted
by ReidsGirl18
Summary: Alexis Tayler is sent to Spenser Academy as a punishment from her father, thinking that isolation will turn her behavior around. While in Ipswich, Alex experiences things she doesn't care for: rules, curfew, uniforms, snobby rich girls, and...love?
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY:** Alexis Tayler was sent to Spenser Academy as a punishment from her father, thinking that isolation would turn his daughter's delinquent behavior around. While in Ipswich, Massachusetts Alex experiences things she hadn't in her whole life: curfew, rules, uniforms, snobby rich girls, and…love? But will this new love corrupt her or will he be the corrupted?

* * *

><p><span>Corrupted<span>

Chapter One

It was a new town, a new state, a new life for Alex Tayler. She had only been in Ipswich, Massachusetts for less than a hour and she could already feel the misery setting in. The more acres of forest they passed and the farther into the small town they went, the more isolated Alex felt. But that was her father's goal after all, to isolate her from her old life, her old friends. Alex twisted her hands moodily in her lap as the car came to a slow stop. A satisfied sigh sounded from next to her.

"This will be your new school."

Alex leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the window. Through the thick curtain of heavy rain she could just make out the towering building of Spenser Academy with its stone walls and drafty looking windows. Dark gray clouds flitted across the sky, and as thunder rumbled and lightening flashed, Alex turned to her father.

She found that he was already looking at her, dark eyes strict and calculating.

"Looks cozy," Alex said, unable to stop herself. A pang of satisfaction flashed threw her at seeing his jaw tighten in irritation. She always knew exactly how to get under her father's skin. "Nice choice, Robert."

Robert's eyes narrowed. "Don't be a smart-ass. This is your punishment for the choices you've made," he said in his deep voice. "You have no one to blame but yourself, Alexis."

"Don't call me that," Alex snapped back feeling her temper flare. Just as she knew how to get under his skin, he knew how to do the same to her.

"It's been nearly a year," he said after a pause. "Your mother would have wanted you to-"

"Don't you dare talk as if you knew her," Alex interrupted, voice cutting. Her gaze was cold but her blood boiled with anger. "You left us, so don't think you know what she would have wanted. I do. I know. And I know she wouldn't have wanted you to ship me off to some stupid school because you can't handle me!"

Silence.

The rain beat a steady rhythm on the roof of the car causing the windshield wipers to work furiously. Inside the car, Alex and Robert continued to glare at each other; bright blue eyes versus dark brown eyes. Each waited for the other to look away first. Alex saw it as a sort of challenge; whoever looked away first was the weakest. One of the few things she had inherited from her father was his stubbornness, and that stubbornness wouldn't allow her to take her eyes off his face until his gaze shifted from hers first.

The relationship she had with Robert wasn't like most daughters had with their father, though her situation wasn't uncommon. When Alex had been 7 years-old Robert had left her and her mother for another woman. She remembered all of it; him coming home late, her mothers suspicions, the big fight that lead to her father moving out. After that came her mother's depression. Her mother had spent night after night crying herself to sleep while Alex listened, broken-hearted. Every tear that fell from her mother's eye made Alex despise her father more and more.

Over the following 10 years, she rarely saw or even spoke to him although she didn't care. She hadn't wanted to. Because Robert had had a family with the woman he'd left them for; two daughters and a son, the oldest being close to her age. The perfect family.

"You made your choice," Robert said, snapping Alex out of her thoughts, "and you chose to break the law." He tore his gaze from her face and looked up at the school.

Robert-0, Alex-1, Alex couldn't help thinking with satisfaction.

The rain had gone from a downpour to a light drizzle that fell now, spitting onto the windows as Robert pulled the car away from the curb.

"Your aunt has promised to keep you as long as you behave and stick to your curfew," he continued as he drove down the deserted road. "If she has any problems, any at all, she will contact me and you will be going to straight to boot camp. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Alex replied, giving him a mock-salute.

Robert shot her a glare but said nothing as he pulled onto a street lined with massive houses. Alex had to stop herself from gaping at them in amazement. Each house they passed seemed to grow in size and grandeur. These were the kind of houses one saw in Beverly Hills. Not that Alex would know first-hand.

However, these houses were nothing compared to the house they were parked in front of now. If the others were huge than this one had to be a mansion; with its towering structure and vine covered stone walls, it looked eerily like a modern day castle. And a castle was no place for Alex, she was not a princess.

"What, no mote?" she whispered to herself.

Alex got out of the car. Any other girl would have cover their head or run to the door in fear of the sprinkle of rain frizzing their hair, but Alex shut the door and took in her surroundings of her new home.

_No_, she told herself. _This is not my home. This is temporary._

"Come on, Alex, it's raining."

Alex looked over at her father. He was standing at the back of the car, trunk open, holding one of her suitcases over his head. He was the kind of man that spent hours in front of the mirror making sure every piece of hair was perfect. Alex rolled her eyes and hauled the remaining suitcases and box from the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Hey, careful with the car," Robert snapped. He led the way down the paved sidewalk and Alex followed taking in her surroundings. The yard was perfectly cut and the trees and bushes had not one leaf out of place. They entered the house without knocking and Alex set down her luggage, feeling her arms burning from the weight.

Inside was not any less magnificent different from the outside. The high ceiling of the foyer was a dozen feet up and the staircase wrapped up both of the sides of the room then reconnected at the middle where it led to the second floor. The furniture in the next room was crisp and clean, as if no one had dared to seat on the cream fabric in fear of dirtying it up. If she were to swipe a finger across the top of any surface, it was sure to come up sqeeky clean.

Wow, Alex thought with raised eyebrows.

"You will follow every rule your aunt gives to you," Robert was saying. "Do you hear me?"

"Crystal clear, Robert." Alex turned then, hearing a sound of heels clicking on the marble floors. She hadn't seen her aunt in over a decade and looking down the hallway she half expected to see a stiff old lady with strict, dark eyes like her father. But the woman walking toward them was no more than forty-years old with long dark brown hair and warm honey eyes. Those eyes went to Alex and Alex felt her defenses go up immediately. Her aunt may not look like her father but Alex was definitely prepared for the judgmental comments and disapproving stares.

But the woman's face lit up in a friendly smile and Alex saw nothing of her father in his sister's features. When she spoke her voice was light and smooth like honey; not an ounce of judgment in her tone. "Alexis, look how you've grown," she said. "You're a beautiful young lady. You look just like your mother."

Alex was too stunned by the tremendous difference between Robert and this woman that she found herself speechless. It was like night and day between the two. Her father was cold, stiff and unemotional while her aunt was warm, caring and laidback, she could tell just within a few seconds in her presence.

She had almost forgotten the reason she was there. Almost. This woman was going to be the one who was going to force her to keep her curfew and be down her throat making sure she did all of her homework and handed it in on time. Alex was sure her aunt would monitor the friends she made while in Ipswich, too.

Alex crossed her arms tightly over her chest defensively and frowned.

"God, it's been so long since I've seen you," her aunt continued, oblivious to Alex's scowl. "I'm not sure if you even remember me, I'm Blair." She turned to her brother then and smiled, though it wasn't as warm as the one she'd given Alex. "Robert, I know you're in a hurry. She'll be fine with me."

* * *

><p>A hasty goodbye was the only thing her father gave her before rushing out the door, phone to his ear. As her aunt Blair helped her with her bags and headed upstairs, Alex could see Robert's car speed down the driveway. She was glad to see him go. Blair then led her down a long hallway with two bay windows; doors lined the hall but it wasn't until they reached the end that they stopped.<p>

Aunt Blair pushed the door open and stepped to the side, allowing Alex by.

"There's a bathroom attached," Blair said, pointing to the corner of the room where a door stood closed. "I'll be in my room downstairs if you need me." With that she left, leaving Alex to herself and her thoughts.

Thankful for the time alone, Alex's gaze wandered around the room. It was large room, twice as big as her old room in Chicago. The dresser, cabinet, nightstands on either side of the four poster bed were all made of oak. Mounted on the wall across from the bed hung a flat screen TV almost as big her own bay window.

Alex let out a breath of air through her lips. Everything here was expensive, roomy as if a professional designer had personally come and decorated each room. But as luxurious as it was it wasn't home.

She plopped down on the bed and fell onto her back, feeling a surprising comfort as soon as she hit the mattress. Alex blinked in surprise as she focused on the ceiling above her. She felt herself grin in disbelief. Even the ceiling had little intricate designs that, after taking a second glance, matched her black and cream bedspread perfectly.

Her mind raced as she lay there, thinking over what all had happened in the past few weeks. _Weeks._ Time had really flown by, she thought with an achy heart. She missed home, her life, her friends…her thoughts came to a sudden halt as if a brick wall had purposefully stopped her from thinking any further. It hurt too much.

She didn't realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes and found herself unable to open them back up. She didn't fight as she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up to the smell of bacon and her stomach rumbled hungrily. She sat up and looked around the room, almost forgetting where she was. With a sigh she pulled the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the edge. The floor under her feet was unexpectedly warm. Probably heated floors, Alex thought with an amused grin.<p>

She went to her bags, wanting to get started on unpacking and grabbed a pile of clothes, walked to the dresser. But when she opened one of the drawers, her stomach tightened. Clothes had already been put in there, folded neatly and colored coded. A shot of annoyance had her running across the room to the walk-in closet. More clothes, expensive looking and more than she had ever seen in her entire life hung loosely on white hangers. Shoes of all different types were set neatly on the floor; designer shoes, she noted in irritation. Gym shoes, sandals, flats and heels.

She snatched a pair of expensive jeans from one of the shelves and darted down the stairs in search of her aunt, though following the delicious smell it wasn't a hard thing to do. Alex pushed the door to the kitchen open to find her aunt placing a plate of bacon on the table which was already full of eggs.

"What's this?" Alex called, holding up the jeans.

Blair looked up and her eyes went to the article of clothing tangling from her niece's fingers. "A pair of jeans it looks like," she answered simply as she went to the stove.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You may be doing my dad a favor by buying me a closet full of clothes but I don't need them, I have my own clothes I brought from home, my _real_ home. If you think that by buying me a shit load of clothes is going to make me like you, you're insane."

Breathing heavy, Alex watched her aunt turn to face her. She was surprised to see a slight look of amusement on her features. "Alex, I'm not trying to buy your love if that's what you're thinking. I just thought, you know since you're going to a new school that you'd want new clothes as well. Kids here in Ipswich can be a little… judgmental."

"I don't care what others think of me," she replied in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I should have guessed you didn't care." Blair gave a small smile. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

Alex stood there, staring at her aunt, her anger depleted. She expected more of an argument, not an apology. "No," she lied, and just at the moment her stomach growled loudly. She shifted her stance uncomfortably and let the jeans fall down to her side.

An awkward silence fell over them though Blair didn't seemed to feel it at all. Alex watched her aunt for a few more moments feeling self-conscious, a feeling she wasn't used to, a feeling she didn't like. So before she let the feeling get to her too much she turned on her heels to leave.

"Oh, Alex?"

Alex looked over her shoulder to see Blair leaning against the marble countertop of the island, her hands clasped together in front of her. "There's one more thing I have bought you and you can say no if you want to," she added quickly seeing Alex open her mouth to protest. "But wait until you see it before you give a final answer, okay?"

Alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously but followed Blair to the back door and out onto the deck. The wood was stained dark and in the corner sat a large hot tub, it's hot water could be heard bubbling as they passed and headed around the side of the house where a small garden was placed. It wasn't exactly a clear day but it wasn't raining either. At least not at the moment. The soft breeze of October was chilly and blew her blonde hair off her shoulders and into her face. Alex brushed it away absently just as they made it to the garage door.

Blair stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned to Alex. "Did your father ever tell you that I looked at your mother as a sister?"

"No," Alex answered, taken aback. "Robert and I barely talked before this past year."

A sad look crossed Blair's face as her gaze found the ground then Alex's face again. "Before your mother died we would talk for hours at a time," she said, tears in her eyes. "She told me once about this crazy idea you'd come up with. You had just started to drive and she told me you wanted a motorcycle, that it was your dream car so to speak."

Alex listened, her throat closing tightly from the tears she fought to keep at bay. Blair's tears fell freely leaving wet trails down her cheeks.

"You look so much like her. Her eyes especially." Blair wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat. "So, anyways like I said before if you don't want to keep what I show you, I can always have it returned."

With that she opened the door and stepped inside.

Alex stepped in behind her and gasped. Sitting there in the middle of the garage looking as if it belonged in a showroom was a 848 Ducati motorcycle. Eyes wide with disbelief Alex went to it and ran her fingertips across it's glossy frame. It was beautiful and it was the exact color she would have chosen if she had picked it out herself. Red, flashy and eye-catching.

"Do you like it?"

Alex snatched her hand away, almost forgetting her aunt was there with her for a moment. She stared at her father's sister, unable to find words. It hadn't even been a day since her arrival in Ipswich yet Alex could already tell that her aunt was nothing like Robert, in any aspect.

"If you don't want it I understand," Blair said, looking slightly nervous. "I just thought you needed something to get around on."

"This is a 848 Ducati," Alex said breathlessly. "Do you know how expensive they are?"

"Yes, I do know as I was the one who purchased it." There was laughter in her eyes. "Think of it as an early birthday gift from me."

Alex let out a single laugh. "I can't let you do that, it's too expensive. I'm going to pay you back."

Learning how stubborn her niece was, Blair gave a nod and shrugged her shoulders. "If that's what you want. But I don't want your money. The money you earn here once you get a job is yours. You can pay me back by helping around the house, keeping up with your homework and staying out of trouble." Her warm eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't think that I won't take it away if you break one of the rules. You will have a curfew. You are under my roof and I have the right to ground you."

If Blair hadn't just practically handed her the motorcycle of her dreams on a silver platter, Alex would have broken one of her stupid rules right then and there. She didn't like being told what to do anymore than she liked being threatened, and Blair had just done both.

So biting back the smart-ass reply that rested on the tip of her tongue, Alex instead nodded stiffly. Her gaze returned hungrily to motorcycle and wanted so bad to jump on it and speed down the street, letting the cool Fall air break across her face.

"It's beautiful, really. Thank you," she said uneasily. Then as an after-thought she added, "My mom would have loved it."

And her mother would have loved it, if she were alive. But she wasn't. If she were, Alex wouldn't be here, in a new town, with her unloving father leaving her in the care of her emotional aunt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR"S NOTE:<em>** Okay, so there was the first chapter to my new story Corrupted! I'm sorry to those who were hoping for another story of Four by Four and Generation of Five, I would have love to continue it but I felt like it was time for it to end. I'm super excited to see how this one goes and what you all think! If you're hesitating about it or iffy, please give it a chance! You won't regret it! I already have to second chapter in works. ;)

REVIEW! Let me know what you think, please! =)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all who took interest in my new story Corrupted! =) I'm very excited about this one and hope all of you are too. Sorry it took so long to update but I just started school back up so I've been busy. Sooo moving on! Thank you to **kvsgrl**, **Lilly**, **ShannonMay**, and **TheRogueWitch66** for their reviews, thanks also to those who even considered reviewing! Keep it up, let's shoot for even more reviews for this chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Alex had always been a very confident girl. Being so confident, she couldn't help but enjoy when all eyes were on her, and her first day at Spenser Academy wouldn't change that.

The sun was out and shining bright in the morning sky as Alex sped through the school's parking lot on her brand new Ducati. It seemed as though the entire student body was outside soaking up as much sun as possible, knowing that the clear weather wouldn't last much longer; the bite of winter hung threateningly in the air. The purr of the engine erupted into a roar as she revved the gas causing those who hadn't already noticed her to stop and stare as she parked.

Welcoming the attention, Alex took off her helmet and shook her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She unzipped her leather jacket, revealing a tiny black T-shirt that bared her toned belly and pierced belly button. Earlier that morning when Alex had come down the stairs for breakfast, her aunt's eyes widened at the sight of her niece's attire, but shockingly she only wished Alex good luck on her first day of school.

Now, as she swung herself off her bike, everyone surrounding her burst into whispers, either commenting on her inappropriate clothing or the very fact that she was the new girl, Alex didn't know or care. The cool weather of October blew gently, raising goose bumps on her bare arms but Alex wanted to make a statement. If she was going to be in Ipswich, she didn't want to go unnoticed.

Letting out an easy breath, she swung her bag over her shoulder when something caught her eye. A motorcycle, almost identical to her own was a few parking spots down. Surrounding it was a small group of four; a pretty dark haired girl and three boys. _Hott boys_, Alex noted with pleasure as she slowly made her way toward the school. Her gaze immediately went to the guy in the leather jacket who was leaning against the bike, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. The dark haired girl with caramel skin was hanging on his arm and blatantly staring at Alex with narrowed eyes and a snobby expression on her pretty face.

Next to the obvious couple, was a blonde boy with nearly white blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce through her as she met his gaze. Alex gave him a flirty smirk and winked before turning her gaze back to the owner of motorcycle.

"Nice bike," Alex called as she walked by. A cute brunette boy stood next to him, his dark blue eyes on her like everyone else's as she swung her jean covered hips from side to side purposefully. She had almost made it to the front steps of the castle-like school when someone appeared next to her.

"First day?"

Alex barely turned her head to see that the blonde, blue eyed boy had fallen into step with her. She smirked at him but said nothing as she opened the double doors and stepped into the prestige school. Inside, the halls were bare and the walls neutral, even the row of lockers were a bland tan color.

"The silent type, huh? I like that. Mysterious," the boy said. Alex glanced at him again and noted that he walked with confidence, every movement he made held a purpose. The boy was clearly well liked, seeing as how every girl they passed seemed to swoon at the sight of him. Alex also didn't miss the unhappy frowns being sent her way.

With a smirk, Alex stopped suddenly and spun to face him. He was definitely handsome, with his straight nose and intense eyes. "Is there something you want or would you like to just stare at my ass for another minute?"

The boy smirked and his crystal eyes glinted playfully as they raked her body. "I just wanted to welcome you to Spenser. You're clearly new here." He offered his hand which was covered in fingerless gloves that made his fingers look slender but rough. "I'm Reid Garwin."

Alex placed her hand in his. "Alex Tayler."

At that moment, a bell sounded shrilly and everyone around them began to move down the hallway, muttering under their breath. As Reid Garwin walked backwards, everyone seemed to part for him, clearly not wanting to be in his way. "Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Alex watched him go, amused. She glanced around at the quickly emptying hallway with its rows of metal lockers and shiny tile floors. The students in their school uniforms bustled by giving her curious looks; some even glared.

_This_, she thought as she turned around and headed down the hallway, _might not be too bad after all_.

* * *

><p>Reid Garwin was the bad boy of Spenser Academy and to see him chasing after the new girl with his mouth practically hanging open was already the talk of the school and it was only first period. Reid strolled into his English class just as the final bell rang and looked around the room. In the top row of the stadium seating, he saw his best friend Tyler Simms.<p>

"Hey," Tyler said as Reid took a seat next to him. The English professor was writing on the board, the white chalk clicking annoyingly. "So?"

"So, what?" Reid settled down into his seat and sent a small cocky smile toward a pair of girls eyeing him from the bottom row. From the corner of his eye, he looked over at Tyler. "Oh, you mean the hott new girl? Her name is Alex Tayler, that's all I know." He leaned closer but spoke in a voice no where near a whisper. "That is until I get her to go out with me."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You mean, until you get her to sleep with you."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Garwin and Mr. Simms?"

Reid and Tyler looked up to see the professor's eyes on them, eyebrows raised and mouth drawn tight. Though most of the student body idolized Reid Garwin and his three best friends, a fair few members of the faculty thought of the blonde one as a nuisance. However, everyone liked Tyler Simms. Knowing this, Reid turned to Tyler and waited for him to reply for both of them.

"No, sir," Tyler said in a respectful tone.

With one last disapproving look at Reid, the professor resumed his lesson. Tyler leaned away from Reid and started writing down the notes on the chalk board. As his pen moved quickly over his notepad, Reid knew that the fun, relaxed Tyler had gone and the studious, well-mannered Tyler had appeared.

With a sigh to himself, Reid shook his head and let his thoughts go to the new girl Alex who had caught his attention from the moment she met his gaze.

* * *

><p>She was supposed to get her class schedule and uniform first thing when she arrived at school that morning. But instead, Alex found herself exploring the halls of Spenser Academy. Though it was mid-fall and the weather outside was cold, it seemed that the heat wasn't on. The slight chill seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Every footfall echoed off the stone walls and every time she turned a corner, she stared down another long hallway, just as long as the one before. Many times she peeked into a classroom to see her new classmates bent low over their desks, pencils flying across paper as they wrote.<p>

After wandering around for another half an hour, Alex made her way to the main office. She opened the heavy glass door to find a plump brunette woman sitting behind the desk typing madly at the keyboard. As the door clicked shut behind her, the woman's beady dark eyes, partially hidden behind half-moon glasses, landed on Alex and what any proper adult would call 'inappropriate clothing.'

"You must be Alexis Tayler," the woman said. Her voice was raspy when she spoke and her tone was not as unkind as her gaze.

"Alex, actually," Alex corrected, strolling up to the desk. She leaned against the counter and watched the secretary rummage through several official looking papers. After a few moments she was handed a thick folder and a bag.

"Your class schedule and a few other papers that I'll need you to sign are in the folder. They'll need to be returned to me before the end of the week." The woman glanced at the clock that was hanging on the opposite wall. "Your school uniform is in the bag, if you hurry you'll be able to make it your second class without being late."

Alex nodded her head and turned to leave, but the woman spoke again though this time not to her. "Sarah, will you show Miss Tayler to her class?"

It was then Alex noticed a girl sitting just behind the desk, nose buried in a thick book. The girl named Sarah nodded eagerly and stood. Her blue eyes glanced at the bag in Alex's arms. "You can change in the bathroom, it's just around the corner."

Sarah walked out into the hallway and Alex followed silently. The girl in front of her had straight shiny blonde hair and walked with confidence, her shoulders back and her head high. The word 'snob' crossed Alex's mind briefly and a twinge of dislike went through her body toward the clearly perky girl who was now leading her into the bathroom. Alex set down the folder and her own bag then chose a stall to change in.

While she pulled her shirt over her head, Sarah spoke. "So, where are you from?"

"Chicago, Illinois," Alex replied as she buttoned the many buttons of her new white blouse.

"Wow, so you're far from home," Sarah said. "I'm from Boston, not much of a drive but Ipswich is worlds different."

"I've noticed." Alex pulled off her jeans and replaced them with a plaid skirt that rested a little below mid-thigh. Being too long for Alex Tayler, she rolled it at the top a few times, letting the fabric raise up several inches. Satisfied with its length, she walked from the stall to find Sarah leaning against one of the many sinks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not many people can pull that off," Sarah complemented with a smile.

Alex looked at her reflection in the mirror and was pleased to see that the plaid skirt, stockings and white button up blouse didn't hide her curves as she thought but instead flattered her. The fitted jacket was warm and the Spenser crest was stitched onto the left breast pocket. With a glance at Sarah, Alex grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder, opened the folder and eyed her schedule.

"Oh, you have Chemistry with Ackers," came Sarah's voice. She was peeking over Alex's shoulder and smiled kindly when their gazes met. "I have him, too. It's a pretty easy class but you'll be far behind. I can help you if you want. We should get going," she added, just as a bell rang from somewhere outside the bathroom. Alex followed as Sarah led her out the door and into a sea of students.

They didn't go far before someone stepped in front of them, blocking their path. A girl with curly red hair and thin lips crossed her arms over her chest. "Figures you'd be the one to show the new girl around, Wenham," the girl said, barely glancing at Alex. "You outsiders need to stick together."

"So nice of you to be concerned, Kira," Sarah said with an obvious fake smile. "But if you'll excuse us, we have to get to class."

Sarah's eyebrows pulled together in irritation as she pushed around the red head after giving Alex a gentle nudge in the side. As Alex walked by her side, she could feel the angry rolling off of the other blonde.

"Who was your friend back there?"

"That was Kira Snider," Sarah replied as she led Alex into the first classroom on their right. "I'm not the kind of girl to hate someone but I _really_ hate her."

Sarah took a seat and Alex plopped down next to her as student after student filed into the room behind them. Every gaze seemed to go to her as they passed the table she and Sarah sat at.

"Why? She seems so pleasant," Alex said with heavy sarcasm, causing Sarah to snort in laughter.

"She's been after me since day one." Sarah waved at a few people passing before speaking again. "Even more now since I'm dating the guy she wants."

"She's the bitch of this place," Alex stated. "The mean girl. Every school has one."

Sarah let out a small laugh just as the final bell rang, a sound Alex already found irritating. "Did you have one at your old school?"

"Yeah," Alex said with a smirk. "Me."

Sarah gave a look as if she wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or not. Before she could decide, someone sat down on the other side of her and gained her attention. "Hey, Sarah," a cute dark haired boy said. His blue eyes went to Alex where they stayed as the Chemistry professor started taking attendance.

Alex turned to Sarah who sat in between them. "Is this your man the bitch-face is after?"

"Oh," Sarah laughed. "No, no. He's not my boyfriend."

"No, I'm her boyfriend's best friend," the boy said. "Tyler Simms. You must be Alex Tayler."

"New travels fast, doesn't it?" Alex asked in reply. "I'm guessing you all don't get many new students."

The teacher hushed them before he could reply, and the brunette fell silent. He peeked over at Alex, giving her a smile. Alex noted how that smile reached his eyes, making the gesture genuine and a little mischievous. _Kylie would love him_, she thought as Tyler turned his attention back to the professor as his name was called. As her best friend's face flashed through her mind a sour feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't heard one word from her best friend in over two days, a world of time for the two. But then again, Alex had no way for Kylie to contact her. Her father had confiscated her cell phone.

"Tayler, Alexis?"

Alex looked up to see the professor staring at her. "Would you like to come up to class and share something with us?" he asked.

"Not really," Alex replied, causing everyone in the classroom to go silent. However, the professor didn't miss a beat because he laughed good-naturedly and stepped aside to clear the floor.

"Nonsense, come up here," he said. "I'm sure all of our friends would love to hear something interesting about you."

Sarah nudged Alex's shoulder with her own and smiled warmly. "He won't give up until you do it. He's very persistent."

Alex stood then and weaved in between the desks. It wasn't until she stood in front of the entire class and all eyes were on her that she actually get her first good look at her peers. Aside from Tyler and Sarah who were both smiling, she met no more friendly faces or warm gazes; all she could see was judgment.

_I'll give them something to judge_, she thought. "Something interesting about myself," Alex pondered, her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Well, I'm from Chicago…" She looked to the professor who nodded encouragingly. Though Alex needed no encouragement because she knew exactly what she was doing. "I go by Alex, not Alexis. I'm seventeen, I'm a Pisces, a natural blonde and M&M's are my favorite candy..."

"Go on," the professor said, gesturing to the small crowd. "Why don't you tell us-"

"The reason I transferred," Alex interrupted. Smiling inwardly, she turned back to her classmates. "The reason I transferred to Spenser is because I was expelled from my old school for vandalism of school property. Oh, and I've been arrested before. So being the ass that my dad, he sent me here to learn my lesson." She turned to the professor whose jaw hung open a little. "Is that interesting enough, sir?"

* * *

><p>It was her first day of school and she had only made it through one class before being sent to the Provost's office. When Alex had turned to the professor after sharing a little bit about herself, his face was a look of shock.<p>

"Provost Higgins," he'd stumbled, eyes narrowed. "Now."

So now, Alex sat in an uncomfortable high-backed chair waiting for the Provost to speak. He had kept silent as he read through her file but at that moment, he looked up and shook his head. "Alex your father is worried about you, and I can understand why. Your behavior toward professor Keller was completely uncalled for and to be honest, I shouldn't have let you set foot in this school, seeing the reason you were expelled for your previous school in Chicago. Vandalism of school property is a serious thing. I won't even mention what else is on your record."

Alex remained silent. She was expecting the disappointment speech, she'd heard it over and over from her father, Robert. She half hoped the Provost would kick her out of school now, but that would mean she would have to go to some boot camp for delinquent kids, and to be honest, she actually wanted to go to college and make something of her life. She wanted to depend on no one but herself at a school far from her father.

"However, I believe in second chances, Miss Tayler," the provost continued. "You being here in Ipswich gives you a chance to start over. Your father wanted you to have a clean start."

"You don't know my father," Alex said. "The reason I'm here is because he can't handle me himself so he's throwing me on you. You can say he's worried about me all you want but I know my father and he's not. He knows I won't change and he's waiting for me to screw up so he can send me away to boot camp."

Provost Higgins had his elbows on his desk, hands together, fingers tips just touching each other as he considered her and her words. "Prove him wrong."

Alex blinked in surprise. These were not the words she expected to come out of his mouth. "What?"

"Prove him wrong," he repeated. He leaned forward in his dark red leather chair, his gaze intent on her. "You say your father thinks you can't change your behavior, that he's waiting for you to make one false move. Why don't you prove him wrong and actually turn your behavior around?"

Alex stared back at him and fidgeted uneasily in her seat. What was it with these Ipswich people catching her by surprise? They didn't react at all the way she thought they would. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," he replied. "Just think about what I said. Don't do it for your father, do it for yourself. You seem like a smart girl, Alex. Why not make the best of your time here at Spenser? You might find you like it."

Unable to reply with words, Alex only nodded and quickly left the office. Out in the hallway, which was quiet and deserted, she made her way outside for some fresh air. This place made her mind jumbled and left her feeling exposed, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Once outside, she took a deep breath in and let it all out with a rush. It was cold outside but Alex liked the cold because it cleared her muddled brain. _Do it for yourself_, the provost had said. Alex pulled her Spenser jacket close to her and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. There was definitely something different about this place and the people in it, she thought as she sat down on the front steps. The concrete was cold under her but she didn't care.

"Well that was interesting."

Alex looked over her shoulder to see Sarah standing just outside the front doors, arms wrapped around her waist to shield of the chill. She flipped her blonde hair out of her face as she took a seat next to Alex who waited for the disapproving comments.

"Yeah, well that's me," Alex replied. "I'm as interesting as they come."

After a few moments Sarah looked over at Alex and spoke. "So," she started as Alex met her gaze with defenses up. But all she saw in the girl's blue eyes was a playful teasing. "Are you really a natural blonde?"

Alex couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter.

"Really, are you?" Sarah continued through her own laughter. "And I figured you for a Reese's girl, not M&M's…"

At that moment, Alex decided that Sarah Wenham was not the preppy, stuck up girl she thought she was only hours ago. "Yes, I am a natural blonde," Alex replied giving her first genuine smile since she arrived in Ipswich. "Are you?"

"Yep." Sarah looked back at the school as a bell, different from the ones that had already started grating on Alex's nerves, rang. "Lunch time." She turned her gaze back to Alex and grinned. " You ready to meet the Sons of Ipswich?"

Alex eyebrows pulled together. "The what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously, don't hate me! I know it's been SO long since I've last updated but since then I've started school and it's keeping me super busy! I'm trying my hardest to update as soon as I can and I finally am! I just got my wisdom teeth out two days ago, so this chapter is all I've been working on! Here you go guys and bare with me for the next chapter...I'm gonna try my hardest to get it updated as soon as it's finished!

Thank you to Lilly, kvsgrl, ShannonMay, .wewill.3, yueu5, and starlightjem for your wonderful reviews! Thank you to those who've favorited, too! You guys rock and keep it up!

ENJOY! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

It was like every cliché movie Alex had ever seen. The round tables were placed just so around the large cafeteria and the ceilings rose as high as the second story. And just like in those cliché movies, certain groups seemed to surround each table, making sure not to mingle with the occupants of the table next to them. The football jocks with their letterman jackets and superior attitudes didn't even seem to notice the band geeks sitting at the table just behind them. Though just the same, the band geeks didn't give a second glance at the drama club next to them.

However, as Alex followed Sarah into the cafeteria and past the tables, all eyes seemed to go to her. But just as quickly as they came, they went away as if terrified to be caught staring in her direction.

"Don't worry," Sarah said in a low comforting voice. "The stares won't last long. Trust me."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the blonde walking next to her. "I'm sorry, do you have a criminal record I don't know about?"

Sarah grinned as she handed Alex a black plastic lunch tray and began placing food on top of it. Alex half expected Sarah to grab a salad and was pleasantly surprised when the blonde reached for a juicy burger, a carton of fries and a cup of strawberry yogurt. Alex also settled for the delicious smelling burger but instead of fries, she grabbed a steaming baked potato. The smell made her mouth water and her stomach rumble gratefully that it would soon be fed.

After paying for both of their lunches, Sarah led Alex through the many tables to the far side of the cafeteria, through the many cliché social groups to a table next to a large window where two guys already sat. Alex recognized one as Tyler Simms from her second period class.

"Hey," Tyler said, his blue eyes landing on Alex. He looked to the dark haired boy sitting next to him as he gestured her. "Caleb, this is Alex Tayler. She's from Chicago and her favorite candy is M&M's." He grinned mischievously and glanced at Alex as she took a seat next to him.

"And she's a natural blonde," Sarah added with a smile.

The boy named Caleb raised a curious eyebrow at Sarah and Tyler before meeting Alex's gaze.

"It's a long story," Alex said. "Which I'm sure you'll hear by the end of the day, seeing as how much this school likes to gossip." She looked closer at the handsome boy with his dark hair and dark eyes and the way he leaned closer to Sarah as she sat down beside him. "So, this is your boy bitchface wants?"

Sarah grinned at the same time Caleb did. "So I'm guessing you've met Kira?" he asked.

Before Alex could respond, two more people appeared at the table. She vaguely recognized the first one; a handsome boy with long hair and intense eyes. Alex's gaze fell on the second person who was smirking at her.

"Reid Garwin," she said, placing her elbows on either side of her tray full of food.

"Alex Tayler," Reid replied taking a seat across from her. "Told you I'd see you around."

"You've met?" Sarah asked, looking away from Caleb for a moment.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I met him this morning. He said he wanted to welcome me to Ipswich but what he really wanted was to stare at my ass."

Sarah eyed Reid with slightly narrowed eyes but Caleb laughed. "Sounds like something Reid would do."

Reid smirked and gave a shrug as Sarah pointed to the long haired boy with a nice jaw. "Well since you've clearly already met Reid and Tyler, this is Pogue Parry. One of the four Sons of Ipswich."

"'Sons of Ipswich'," Alex repeated, looking at each guy in turn. "Sounds like a boy band name or something."

Sarah let out a loud laugh and nearly choked on a fry she had plopped into her mouth only moments ago. After composing herself, Sarah grinned at Alex. "I said the exact same thing to Kate when she first mentioned them to me. But sadly, no they aren't a boy band."

"Sadly? Boy bands are awful." Alex took a bite of her burger and chewed gratefully. "So if you're not a boy band, what's with the name?"

Caleb shrugged. "It's kind of a nickname. Our ancestors settled Ipswich in the 1800s, and four of them-Danvers, Garwin, Parry and Simms- got stuck with the name. So I guess it's been kind of passed down to each generation in a way."

Alex gave them a thoughtful look. "That's kind of cool. Though the name is lame."

Pogue grinned, not at all insulted by her bluntness. "So," he started, "that's a nice bike you have out there. Flashy. I've got a Ducati 900."

"That's a nice one but mine's better. I've got an 848. I'm in love with it." Alex couldn't help but grin at the thought of her sleek, shiny motorcycle and the way freedom she felt while riding it. The wind in her hair, the vibrations-

"I've got a puppy."

Pulled from her thoughts by Sarah's voice, Alex cocked a single eyebrow up at the blonde.

"What?" Sarah asked, looking around the table innocently. "You guys are talking about your motorcycles and I don't own a motorcycle…but I do own a puppy so I thought I'd share."

"And thank you for sharing," said Tyler with a small chuckle. "But dogs aren't as cool as cats."

"No, whatever. Cat's have the biggest attitudes ever," Caleb said, putting an arm around Sarah. "They're moody."

"That's the very reason I love cats," Alex said. "They show their emotions no matter what. If they're pissed they don't hide it, they bat the hell out of you. If they're happy, they purr like a motor boat. People need to be more like cats."

"Are you like a cat?" Reid asked, his blue eyes on Alex as she bit into her hamburger. Her blonde hair fell into her face as she nodded her head but she brushed it away carelessly.

"Pretty much," she answered. She met Reid's gaze and smirked at him, eyebrow raised. "So you better not piss me off or I'll bat the hell out of you."

Reid grinned widely as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "Is that a promise?"

"Mmm, yeah it is baby," Alex said with a flirty bite of her lip. "Only in your dreams."

* * *

><p>Sarah's hand flew up to her mouth, covering a wave of giggles that threatened to pass her lips; Caleb's eyes were wide with shocked surprise and Tyler's shoulders shook with heavy amusement though he tried to hide it. Pogue on the other hand, laughed openly and loudly.<p>

But Reid didn't take his eyes off of the new girl Alex Tayler. Her blue eyes shone playfully and Reid felt something snap within him at that very moment. The word 'challenge' floated around in his mind as Alex sent him a swift wink before being pulled into a conversation by Sarah and Caleb.

It didn't surprise him that the new girl was flirting with him. After all, Reid Garwin was one of the most wanted guys in the school. What did surprise him however, was that unlike all the other girls, Alex didn't seem to be throwing herself at him. This new girl was clearly going to be a challenge.

Challenge accepted, Reid thought as Tyler waved a hand in front of his face, pulling him from his daze.

"Dude," Tyler was saying. "Are you ready to go? You know Professor Caymore is a stickler when it comes to being late for class."

Reid glanced at his watch to see that they indeed were going to be late for class unless they left that very moment. Though he didn't care either way of missing class, he knew that Tyler would be on his case if he was a no show. So with one swift movement, Reid was up on his feet, Tyler right beside him.

"See you guys later," he said. He was speaking to all that sat at the table before him but his gaze was on Alex.

As if sensing eyes on her, Alex looked up. "Later, Garwin."

* * *

><p>"This place is like a freaking labyrinth," Alex muttered to herself as she made her way through the school hallways. The end of the school day was quickly approaching; only one more class stood between her and freedom…well, if her limitations in Ipswich were considered any type of freedom. She sure as hell didn't think so. Curfews didn't typically scream freedom.<p>

But none the less, being on the open road riding her motorcycle sounded like Heaven compared to the Literature class she was now searching for.

"Lost?"

Alex turned to find Pogue Parry standing just behind her, a pretty caramel skinned girl leaning heavily on his arm. "Not necessary lost as much as don't know where the hell I'm going," she answered. "Literature with Marks?"

"Oh, Marks, he's cool. You'll like him." Pogue took a step around her and nodded his head, signaling her to follow. "The classroom is right next to mine so follow me."

"You must be the new girl." It was the girl with the caramel skin who spoke now. Her voice was soft but there something behind it that caused Alex's guard to go up. She could feel the girl's dark eyed gaze, criticizing as if sizing her up. "I'm Kate Tunney, Pogue's girlfriend."

Alex nodded in her direction, only because she wasn't offered a hand to shake. She noted how the girl's grip tightened on Pogue arm as she emphasized on the last word. With that one word, Kate Tunney was marking her territory.

"Alex Tayler," Alex replied, not at all put off by Kate's attitude. "So you're boyfriend's got a pretty sweet ride. Though not as good as mine but still," she added with a smile to Pogue. "You into bikes too?"

Kate opened her mouth to reply but Pogue beat her to it with a loud laugh that Alex found amusing. "Kate, like bikes? Definitely not," he said, stopping in front of an open door. "This is your stop Alex. And I'd sit in the back if I were you. Marks is cool but he tends to pick on those who sit up front."

"I'm the new girl," Alex said, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. "Front seat or not, I expect to be picked on for the next few weeks."

Pogue grinned at her, the gesture making his eyes look even more intense than before. "You can handle it."

Alex sent him a quick smirk as she turned on her heels and strolled into her last class of the day. Unlike most of her other classes, this classroom was set up with stadium seating. As she walked up the stairs, she could hear the whispers of her classmates. She was used to being talked about, whether she was the new girl or not so the murmurs didn't bother her.

It never did.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day, Alex made her way out to the parking lot. The dark clouds overhead promised rain so the other students hurried to their own cars or to the dorm building set across the campus grounds of Spenser Academy. Exiting the main building, she saw Kate Tunney, with her dark hair and snooty attitude arm in arm with Pogue Parry. Alex grinned in their direction, knowing that Kate didn't care for her, she could tell by the set of the girl's jaw as their met gazes just then.<p>

So as Alex threw her leg over the seat of her Ducati, she sent Kate single wave before pulling on her helmet, cutting out all other sound besides the rev of the engine beneath her.

Though the drive from school was short, the October wind blew at her skirt, leaving cold chills on her exposed legs. Her first day wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be but still this place was foreign to her so the chilly wind and goose bumps were more than welcoming.

When she pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, Alex noticed her Aunt's car sitting there, shiny and new. She took a deep breath, allowing the cold air to soak into her lungs and looked up at the towering stone walls of the castle like house. Though she'd only been in Ipswich for less than three days, it felt like a lifetime. She missed Chicago, her old life, but most of all she missed her friends. Kyla and Justin were her closest friends, the only two who had ever gotten past the dozens of walls she had built over the years.

Alex's thoughts were broken by the sound of the front door opening. She blinked and her eyes focused on Blair who stood framed in the doorway, wearing a flowing pink top and tan pants.

"Oh, Alex I was wondering when you'd be home." Blair smiled warmly. Her honey colored eyes found their way to her niece's legs covered in goose bumps. "I never understood why they'd assign such short skirts to a school located in Ipswich. It's rarely sunny here. Hurry on in before you catch a cold."

Without a word, Alex ascended the short set of stone stairs and walked into the house. Inside it was warmly lit and in the distance, she could hear the crackle of fire on a log.

"So," Blair started as she watched Alex set down her backpack on the tiled floor. "How'd your first day at Spenser go? Any problems?"

Alex paused in taking off her leather jacket. The visit to the Provost's office crossed her mind briefly but she purposefully shoved it away. She wasn't stupid. She knew if she brought up the incident and her outburst in class it would only start an unnecessary argument and possibly a call to her father. She felt a wave of hatred towards Robert, so Alex pulled off her jacket and said, "Nope, no problems."

"Good," Blair replied, relief clear in her voice and also the way her shoulders loosened. She smiled and let out a breath as she clapped her hands together. "Well, I guess I'll start dinner."

Alex felt suddenly exhausted and cold as she watched her aunt walk down the hallway. Wanting badly to get out of her uniform she turned her heels and headed upstairs. The sun fought to peek through the heavy clouds but only a few weak rays of light managed to reach the ground before being swallowed completely.

On the second floor the only sound came from the scuffling of Alex's footsteps on the soft carpet of her bedroom. She reached into her suitcase that still sat on the floor of the room and pulled out a pair of old gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Within minutes she was changed and laying on her bed, welcoming the silence of her secluded part of the house. She took in a long, deep breath, let out in a rush and closed her heavy eyelids hoping to drift into a light sleep before dinner.

She lay there for only a few short minutes before something cold and wet came in contact with the skin on her cheek.

Raising her head slowly, Alex opened her eyes and came face to face with a small kitten. It's fluffy fur was orange and white and it's whiskers quivered as it let out a tiny meow. Alex blinked in surprise. She didn't remember her aunt mentioning anything about owning a cat or any kind of animal for that matter.

"Hello," she said cautiously, looking around the room. She half expected to see Blair standing in the doorway with a large smile on her face, but as Alex gazed at the door she saw that it was empty.

She looked back at the kitten and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Where did you come from?"

As if to answer, the kitten let out another tiny meow and as Alex sat up, it's tiny clawed paws darted playfully after her loose hair. "I hope you're not another one of Blair's presents," Alex said, more to herself than to the kitten. "Though you are awfully cute."

A third meow escaped it's tiny mouth as Alex scooped it up and rolled off the bed in one swift movement. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

In order to find her aunt, all Alex had to do was follow the sound of banging pots and pans and soft humming of old musical tunes. Blair was bent over, pulling two large pots from underneath the counter when Alex entered the room, the kitten clutched close to her chest.

"Come to help?" Blair said with an amused laugh, as if her question was some form of a joke. Her dark hair was tied at the nape of her neck and a cooking apron protected her pink blouse from any mess she was sure to make while preparing dinner.

"Not so much," Alex said, taking a seat in a tall stool set along the edge of the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "I wanted to know where this came from."

Blair turned to see Alex setting down the orange and white kitten on the marble countertop. Her eyebrows raised as she looked from the small animal to her niece. "Where'd you find it?"

Alex studied her aunt for a few moments before deciding that Blair had no idea where the kitten had come from. "It is a he, and he was in my room when I went upstairs, I guess I kinda figured it was another gift from you."

Blair laughed as she leaned closer to the kitten, who sniffed at her curiously before pouncing back towards Alex. "Not a gift from me that's for sure, I've never been fond of cats. However, you seem to like him and by the sound of that purring, he seems to love you."

The kitten had started to purr, the sound quiet loud for such a small thing. Alex gazed down at the kitten as it pounced onto her hand and started to bite her playfully. It's ears were flat against it's head as it tried viciously to cause harm. Alex however laughed and scooped the kitten back into her arms.

"She's got some attitude that's for sure," Blair said in a chuckle.

"And that's exactly how a cat should be," Alex replied with a grin. She glanced up at her aunt almost shyly, feeling much like a child as she asked, "Can I keep him?"


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been forever (2 months at least) but it's been crazy! School, work, my mom's wedding, finals, getting my wisdom teeth out...etc. so pleaaaaase don't have me! This is a decent update so hopefully that makes up for it : ) AND now I'm on Winter Break unitl Jan. 9th so I'll have time to right more!

Moving on!

Okay, thank you **_kvsgrl, wildkat86, BubblesScream, summer-shay93_ **for your lovely reviews! They make me smile so keep them up!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Though it was Friday and the start of her first weekend in Ipswich, the morning had come too fast for Alex's liking. The red numbers on the alarm clock shone brightly through the gray light of the early morning, telling her she only had minutes until if went off. Knowing it would be pointless to close her eyes again for the last few minutes, Alex rolled onto her back with an annoyed huff.

"Day two," she whispered as her gaze found the black intricate designs that twisted and curled across the ceiling. Suddenly a light pressure fell on her stomach and a grin came quickly to her face. Alex looked down to see the small kitten standing on her belly; it's tiny claws poked through the fabric of her shirt and into her skin.

"Good morning, little guy," Alex greeted, scratching its furry head with a finger. He started to purr instantly and leaned into her touch. She still found it hard to believe that Blair had allowed her to keep it. "You need a name," she said after a moment. "Something good."

But before she could think of a good name or any name for that matter, the annoying shrill of the alarm sounded causing the kitten to leap off her stomach, pounce off the bed and dash out of view. She hit the button forcefully instead of throwing it out the window like she wanted to.

Her feet hit the floor with a soft thud as she stood up and made her way to the attached bathroom. After turning on the hot water for a quick shower, Alex turned to the mirror and took a deep breath.

Everyone had always told her how much she looked like her mother but Alex never thought so. However staring at her reflection with no makeup on, blonde hair mused from a night's sleep, her straight nose and thin frame, she could see where everyone saw the resemblance. Though the one feature that was most like her mother's were her eyes; big, round, bright and blue as a clear afternoon sky.

Alex shook her head, ridding herself of the sudden emotions that coursed through her. She wouldn't dare let herself cry. Crying was for the weak and Alex was far from that. So with a clenched jaw she tore her gaze from the mirror and stepped into the shower.

As soon as the water hit her bare skin she wrapped her arms around herself and let the warmth spread over her body. Being a Pisces, Alex loved being in the water, and to her the shower wasn't any different than any pool or ocean so she always took her time. She let her mind go blank, only focusing on the sound of the water.

Twenty minutes later, the room now filled with steam, she stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready to take the day on. Nearly blinded by the fog, Alex felt her way to the bathroom door with her arms stretched out in front of her so she wouldn't run into anything. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as she opened the door and crossed the large room with just a towel wrapped around her.

One good thing about going to a school where uniforms were required was that no time was wasted on finding an outfit to wear for the day. Though she was more than sure that wearing the same thing over and over, day after day would start to annoy her after a while.

As she pulled on the plaid skirt and mandatory stockings, white blouse and school jacket, she heard footsteps in the hallway just outside her room.

Alex looked up just in time to see Blair appear in the doorway, her auburn hair curled perfectly around her oval face. "Good morning," her aunt said with a warm smile. "How did your new little friend sleep last night?"

"Good, considering he practically slept on my head the whole night," Alex replied as she slipped on her shoes.

At the mention of him, the kitten popped out from under the bed and arched it's back playfully at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes and scooped him up, not at all minding as it's teeth found the meaty part of her thumb.

Blair walked over and ran a hand over the top of Alex's dresser before leaning against it. "I didn't really have a chance to ask you yesterday, did you meet anyone at school?"

Alex put her kitten on the bed where it pounced around ready to attack. "A few," she answered. Her gaze went back to her aunt who was not trying to hid the smile on her face.

"Well you must have made some impression because one of them is waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

><p>If she only had one chance to guess who was waiting for her , she wouldn't have even hesitated a second before answering. And as she leaned over the railing of the banister that overlooked the foyer her guess was only confirmed. Reid Garwin stood at the bottom of the stairway, arms crossed and hands adorned by fingerless gloves as he tapped his fingers against his chin.<p>

Alex felt a smirk lift her lips as she started down the stairs. "So, Reid Garwin, you know where I live? How very creepy."

Reid's gaze went to her, his blue eyes playful and bright. "Not creepy at all, Alex Tayler, I'm just a resourceful person."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that my mom works with your aunt," he replied as she stopped in front of him. He glanced down at his watch quickly. "Let's get going. Baby boy will have fit if we're late."

"Thanks but I have my own mode of transportation," Alex said, brushing past him, making sure their sides touched as she went. He was a good-looking guy and she loved to flirt so why not have a little fun?

Reid shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Fine. But if you've forgotten, it's late October."

Alex frowned. Looking out at the now bright blue sky, Alex had in fact forgot it _was_ October and she was in Massachusetts, therefore the weather would be fairly cold. She nearly shivered just at the thought of the bitter wind hitting the bare skin of her legs while on her motorcycle.

"Okay," she said, turning back to Reid. "Let's go."

She stepped outside without waiting for him and was immediately thankful for accepting his offer for a ride. The cold bit at her skin as a gust of wind blew passed her, nearly lifting her skirt. She shivered as Reid closed the door behind them then pointed to the black Hummer sitting in the driveway.

"Our ride."

"Our ride?" Alex gave him a sideways look as they headed down the front steps. "Isn't this your car?"

Reid shook his head. "Mine is only brought out for special occasions. This is Baby Boy's car."

"Who's Baby Boy?" Alex barely had time to ask before Reid opened the passenger side door and a pair of dark blue eyes met hers.

"Hey, Alex," Tyler Simms said as Reid hopped up into the seat. His eyebrows pulled together as his gaze went to Reid. "Dude, don't be a dick, let her have the front."

Reid let out a single laugh. "No, I always get shotgun."

Tyler opened his mouth to protest but Alex stopped him as she leaned forward, her hand resting on Reid's right leg.

"It's okay, Tyler," Alex said with a sly smile. "I don't need the front seat to make myself feel empowered."

Tyler let out a loud laugh that filled the entire car as Alex climbed into the back and shut the door behind her with a satisfied snap. Reid shot a glare at his friend who simply shrugged his shoulders and pulled out of the driveway.

"It was funny," Tyler said. He looked in the rearview mirror and grinned at Alex who leaned back into the seat. She was thankful for the warm interior, she couldn't even imagine how cold it would have been on her motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Though morning came too fast for Alex, she didn't complain as she and Sarah walked to Chemistry together. The halls were flooded with the sea of students as they hurriedly made their way to class. Alex could practically feel their gazes move to her as she confidently pushed through the crowd, trying to keep up with the quick paced Sarah.<p>

"I don't believe it," Sarah said as she turned the corner, barely missing a group of freshman girls who scattered as Alex passed. "Reid lives in the dorms and he drove out to your house just to give you a ride to school? That's not normal." She grinned and eyed Alex sideways. "Someone's got a crush."

Alex shrugged her shoulder. "I know guys like Reid and they don't get crushes. He's the kind of guy to hook up with a girl and be done."

"Wow, you hit that nail right on the head," Sarah laughed.

The classroom was nearly empty aside from a few over achieving students who already had their notebooks open and pencils poised and ready. Among them sat Tyler Simms, his dark hair hanging in his eyes. He looked up as Sarah and Alex approached.

"Hey," he said with a smile. His gaze went to Alex. "Plan on sharing any more fun facts with us today? Or maybe some talents?"

Alex couldn't help but grin. "Not today, but maybe later if you're lucky," she replied, giving a swift wink.

A soft pink color came to Tyler's cheeks making Alex's grin broaden. She took her seat next to Sarah just as she did the day before and leaned back into the chair. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her fellow blonde friend and shook her head in amusement.

"So," Tyler started, speaking to Sarah, "what time are you and Caleb heading to Nicky's tonight?"

"We have to run a few errands for his mom after school but we won't be much later than usual," Sarah responded, absentmindedly flipping her hair over her shoulder. "We wouldn't miss Nicky's."

"Who's Nicky?"

Sarah turned to Alex and grinned. "Be ready by 8 tonight and you'll find out."

* * *

><p>It was almost 8 o'clock when Alex heard the doorbell sound from the foyer downstairs. She looked in the mirror and eyed her low cut white tank top and tight dark denim jeans . Alex wasn't the type of girl to dress to impress but she had to say, as conceited as it sounded, she didn't have to try hard to look good.<p>

She could hear the muffled voices of Sarah Wenham and Aunt Blair as she pulled on her black leather jacket. Her blonde hair stood out in a brilliant contrast against the dark color.

"Nice room."

Alex turned around to see Sarah standing in the doorway in a pair of light jeans and a long sleeve shirt; the blue of the fabric made her eyes pop. She smiled as her gaze landed Alex's bed where her tiny kitten lay. "Oh how cute! What's its name?"

Alex shrugged. "I haven't named him yet. I kinda found him in my room the other day and my aunt let me keep him."

"You found him in your room? That's really weird." Sarah nodded to the door. "Caleb's outside. You ready to go?"

"Yep," she replied, as she grabbed her house keys from where they sat on the dresser. Together the girls made their was down the stairs were Alex could hear her the click of Blair's heels on the tile floor. Blair smiled at Alex as their gazes met.

"I'm going out." Alex half expected her aunt to tell her no, that she wasn't allowed going out but then she remembered that Blair wasn't her father. "I'll be home before curfew," she added as Blair reached into her own pocket. She pulled out a cell phone, one that looked as if it had just been bought.

"It's not a gift," Blair said before Alex could protest and hand it back. "It's for me to get a hold of you if I need you." She glanced at Sarah who was now waiting by the front door. "Have fun."

Not knowing exactly what to say, Alex nodded and put the phone in the pocket of her leather jacket and followed Sarah out the front door. Outside, the weather was cold just as it had been ever since she arrived in Ipswich. A silver Mustang sat in the middle of the driveway, engine revving quietly as the two girls approached.

"Hey," Caleb Danvers greeted from the front seat as Alex climbed in the back. His gaze met hers as Sarah slide into the front seat and closed the door, shutting out the cold air. "You ready for your first real night in Ipswich?"

Alex twisted her blonde hair and pulled it from her face. She let a large smirk cross her face as Caleb pulled the car from the driveway. "The real question should be is Ipswich ready for me?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Alex watched the trees pass as they drove down the very street that brought her into town in the first place. Alex was half tempted to tell Caleb to keep driving, but she couldn't go home to Chicago. Running away would definitely get her sent to a boot camp for delinquents.<p>

"Did you hear me?"

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Sarah staring at her. "Hm?"

Caleb grinned from the front seat as he turned down a street that looked exactly like the one that had just been on. "I take that as a no," he said with a laugh.

"I said," Sarah started, "that Nicky's may look like a hole in the wall bar but it's really cool. Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Kate are already there."

Alex felt a smirk pull at her lips. "Oh, Kate, she's my biggest fan. Well maybe next to the red head who wants your boyfriend."

"Kate likes you," Sarah said after a pause. "She just…."

"Doesn't like me," Alex finished, giving a single laugh. "Sarah, I really don't care if she does or doesn't like me. Either way it's not going to affect me."

Sarah paused again. Her blue eyes went to Caleb who sat staring straight ahead ad a small bar came into view. "She'll warm up to you."

"If you think so," Alex replied with a shrug.

The sound of gravel crunching under the tires of the Mustang announced their arrival as they came to a stop. It really did look like a hole in the wall bar, Alex thought as she looked out the window. The parking lot was full and even being outside she could tell that the bar was packed with the locals of Ipswich.

The three of them got out of the car and made their way to the front door. From there she could hear loud music and voices and instantly was thankful that Ipswich wasn't just a small town with nothing to do. Nicky's Bar was clearly where all the fun was at and for the first time since her arrival, Alex felt a twang of excitement as Caleb reached to open the front door.

Alex couldn't repress the grin that crossed her face as the wall of music hit her. She took in her surroundings and noticed the majority of the bars customers were the students of Spenser Academy, and most were on the make shift dance floor. Their bodies moved in almost a synchronized rhythm to the music that blared through the speakers set around the entire bar. Two pool tables were set up on the left side of the bar while a dozen round tables sat on the right.

A tug on her elbow had Alex turning to see Sarah smiling at her. "You like?"

"I think I do like," Alex replied with her own smile. A group of guys, clearly college guys sauntered passed her, gave her wide, flirty smiles. "I really like."

Sarah rolled her eyes and pointed to a table just on the edge of the dancing crowd where Kate and Pogue already sat. "We'll be over there. You'll be okay?"

"Yep." Alex spun around to head over to the group of guys who had been eyeballing her when she found her path blocked by an unfamiliar face. He was tall and his curly hair fell in his handsome face, but something in his blue-green eyes made Alex dislike him instantly.

"Can I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey there, I'm Aaron Abbot," he said with a cocky smile. "I haven't seen you around here before. You must be Alex Tayler."

"Must be," she replied, taking a side step to move around him but he moved with her.

"Let me buy you a drink, Alex," he said over the music and laughter from around them.

"No," she said and went to move around him again for the second time. Again, he mimicked her steps. Alex had just met this Aaron Abbot guy and he was already on her last nerve. She could've just gut punched him and been on her way but she wasn't sure if he was worth being kicked out of the bar.

So instead of hitting him, she gave a loud sigh of annoyance and looked up at him. "Listen, I'm clearly not interested. So why don't you save what pride you have left and walk away."

A loud laugh exploded from next to them and both jerked their heads to the left. Reid Garwin stood with his arms crossed lazily over his chest, leaning against a wooden pole that separated the dance floor from the rest of the bar.

"Walk away, or did you not hear the girl?"

"Fuck off, Garwin," Aaron snapped. His once handsome features contorted into a mask of loathing as he glared at the blonde Son of Ipswich.

Reid let out a laugh and pushed himself forward to stand next to Alex. "Don't be so sensitive, Abbot. Your feminine side is starting to show."

Alex watched Aaron's jaw clench and unclench in anger as she looked at the side of his face. Glancing down, she saw that his hands were balled up in fists. She more than expected Aaron to leap at Reid and start throwing punches but no fight started, though they continued to glare at each other for what seemed like several minutes.

"Well," Alex said with a clap of her hands. "As much fun as this staring contest is I want to dance."

Without a second glance at Aaron, Alex grabbed Reid by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor where she pushed through the dancing bodies to the middle. Grinning, she spun around to face him and threw her arms around his shoulders; Reid's hands immediately went to her hips.

Alex had to admit she was surprised. Reid could actually keep up with her which was saying something because she prided herself on her ability to dance. Every way she moved her hips he moved his in perfect unison, as if he knew her next move before she herself knew what she was going to do. Wanting to test him she spun around so they were no longer face to face. Her back was now to his chest and in the transition Reid kept up with her every move.

From somewhere to her left, Alex heard a loud shout which caught her attention, causing her to turn in the direction of the sound.

A few yards from the dancing pair was Sarah. She pointed to Alex and Reid, grinning from ear to ear while she stood on a chair. Caleb was next to her, laughing as his girlfriend continued to hoot and holler.

"Get it girl!" Sarah said, barely containing the wave of giggles that was threatening to fall out of her mouth.

Behind the couple sat Kate; her dark, critical gaze flicked back and forth between Alex and Sarah. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin as her gaze met Alex's. Alex could see the dislike in her brown eyes as they narrowed. She reached out to Pogue who was sitting next to her and placed her hands possessively around his arm.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked away just at the song came to an end. "You can dance."

"You seem a little surprised at that," Reid replied. His hand slide almost reluctantly off of her hips as she turned to face him. His blonde hair hung in his crystal eyes and a smirk was on his lips. "I can hold my own on the dance floor."

"I can see that." Alex looked around the bar and grinned as her gaze landed on Tyler Simms who seemed to be just finishing up a game of pool. "Let's see if you can hold your own at a game of pool."

Reid looked over his shoulder and peeked back at her. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, I do want to do that," she said as she brushed by him to make her way to Tyler. In a few steps she was standing in front of him. "How's it going handsome?"

"Hey ," Tyler greeted with a grin. He held up a pool stick, offering it to Alex. "Think you can handle a game?"

"You and Garwin are so cocky," Alex said as Reid appeared at her side. "Don't cry when you get your ass beat."

"Ohh, kinky," Reid responded with a wink. Tyler shook his head at his friends antics as Alex took the pool stick, more than ready to put the two Sons of Ipswich in their places.

"You two can be on a team, you know, to make it fair." Alex cocked one hip out to the side and waited patiently as Tyler aimed and struck the cue ball with surprising skill. A frown crossed Alex's face as two solid balls rolled gracefully into the right corner pocket. He knocked a third ball in on his second turn but missed his fourth.

Reid clapped Tyler on the back proudly. "What were you saying about getting beat?"

"The game's just started, Garwin," was all Alex said as she leaned over the table to line up her shot. It was an easy shot for her as she adjusted her grip on the stick and hit the cue ball. The white ball rolled across the green felt and knocked the green striped one right into the side pocket.

Alex moved around the table, knocking two more striped balls into pockets with little effort and almost a forth one but it fell just short of the pocket. The cue ball rolled right up behind it, only stopping less than a centimeter away. She stood up and grinned at the two boys who watched her in shock.

* * *

><p>Not even ten minutes later, Alex had gotten all but two balls before she would win. It was Reid's turn now and he had just sunk his last solid ball into the right corner pocket, all he had left to do was knock the black eight ball in and him and Tyler won.<p>

Tyler let out a contented sigh and looked over at his best friend. "You don't need me for this shot," he said, clapping Reid on the back. "I'm gonna go get a drink. You guys want one?"

"Nope," Reid answered.

"I'm good," Alex replied. Tyler set down his pool stick and headed through the crowd. Most of the bars customers seemed to be on the dance floor now dancing their hearts out, some doing it skillfully while others were just sad to watch.

Alex could see Sarah and Caleb in the middle, laughing and singing at the top of their lungs. Kate and Pogue, not far from them, had their arms tight around one another as if afraid of losing each other in the crowd. She turned back and leaned against the pool table, right where Reid was preparing to take a shot.

Reid stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Oh," she said with a grin. "Am I in your way?"

As a reply, Reid moved so his arms were on either side of Alex's waist, his hands brushed her lower back as he blindly aimed the pool stick up with the cue ball. Their faces were centimeters apart but neither of them moved.

Alex's lips pulled up in a flirty smile as he moved closer to get a better grip in the stick. She could feel his breath on her lips, tickling her skin.

"Left, corner pocket," Reid called.

Though he should have at least attempted to see what he was aiming at, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the girl standing before him. Alex stared back in hopes of distracting him but her hopes were useless as she heard the click of billiard balls hitting each other.

Just at that moment, Tyler walked up right behind them, holding a cup in his hands. He looked from Reid and Alex, still standing chest to chest, then to eight ball sitting in the left corner pocket.

"Nicely done, Reid," Tyler said as his blonde friend took a step back from Alex with a cocky smile. "We win."

"Right you are Baby Boy." Reid tapped his fingers to his chin and looked thoughtful. "See, Alex, when we win we usually get money..."

Alex placed her hands on her hips and raised a single eyebrow. "I don't have any money. What else do you want?"

Reid looked her up and down as if considering and glanced at Tyler who stood, entertained as he watched the pair.

"Well," he started, "I believe the winner should get a kiss."

"Okay," Alex said without hesitation. She pushed forward off the pool table slowly and flipped her hair out of the way. Teasingly biting her bottom lip, she reached out and placed the palm of her hand on the side of Reid's face. But before Reid could react, Alex shoved his face out of the way, pushed passed him and grabbed Tyler but the back of the next.

Tyler's eyes widened in shock as their lips crashed together in a kiss.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! It inspires me to write more which means I'll update sooner. ; )<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all! I can't believe it's been SO long since I've last updated! I've been crazy busy and have little time to do anything but I swear to you that I WILL FINISH THE STORY! Just please be patient with me, it will be done! : )

Thank you to all who reviewed my story! I almost forgot how much joy it brings me when I see them. So thanks bunches to **bfsdhbas**, **BubblesScream**, **Mouichi**, **victoria4911**, **wildkat86**, **Mythgrl**, **Madness is me**, **Cora Knight**, and **sPaRkzZz**for their reviews! I appreciate that you guys take time out of your day to read my story and review! :))

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Tyler went stiff with surprise as Alex's lips crashed onto his. She could practically feel the shock radiating off both Sons of Ipswich as she pulled away and took a step backwards.

"What was that for?" Tyler asked, clearly confused by her action.

"Reid said the winner gets a kiss," Alex answered with a shrug. "You were on the winning team. Congrats."

As Tyler gave a nod of understanding, Alex turned to Reid with a smirk on her face.

The shock had vanished from the blonde's face, and now a smirk of his own crossed his thin lips. His blue eyes told her that he was well aware of the game she was playing. He stood with his arms crossed loosely over his chest, his fingers tapping lightly on his biceps.

With a playful wink, Alex brushed passed the blonde Son of Ipswich and was swallowed by the crowd. Though it was packed when they had first arrived, the bar seemed to have gotten even more crowded just over the past few hours. She could see Aaron Abbot across the bar chatting with Kira Snider, along with a few people Alex didn't recognize.

As she passed a group of girls that she was sure went to Spenser, their gazes went to Alex with looks of dislike. Not thinking anything of it, Alex went on her way. She wasn't surprised that girls in Ipswich gossiped just as much, if not more than those back in Chicago. Although she had been in town less than a full week, she could tell that nearly every girl had a 'I'm-the-bitch' attitude, while every guy seemed to be bulging with muscles and arrogance.

Aside from the gossiping girls, the people, the school, the environment seemed worlds different from her hometown. Everything was foreign to her. Suddenly she felt the strong need to hear the voice of someone she loved, one of the only people in her old life she considered family. She reached into her jacket pocket for the cell phone Blair had given her but just as her fingers wrapped around it, she paused.

Alex knew Blair had her on a tight leash, though not as tight as her dad would've held her. Still, if she were to call Kylie, how would her aunt react? She wasn't supposed to contact anyone from her old life in Chicago. Plus, she was sure her father was looking for any kind of reason to send her away to a boot camp far from any normal life.

"Everything okay?"

Caught off guard, Alex cursed out loud as she looked up into the face of Pogue Parry. She could see now why Kate clung to him in fear of someone snatching him away. Pogue was extremely good looking with his long hair and mysterious eyes, and having the body of a Greek God probably didn't help every girl at Ipswich from drooling after him.

"I'm just peachy," Alex replied.

Pogue grinned and ran a hand through his long hair. "I just bet you are peachy."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"You just looked like you were having fun back there with Tyler and Reid, that's all." He nodded his head in the direction where the two mentioned were just joining Caleb at the table. "I think Ty's still in shock. Reid too, actually. I don't think either one of them were expecting what you did."

Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh. "What can I say? I'm full of surprises." She gave him a smirk and pushed through the group of dancers bunched at the edge of the dance floor.

She could see Sarah in the middle of everyone, laughing and twirling around with Kate Tunney. She too had a smile on her face. That is, until she spotted Alex approaching. Her warm brown eyes turned cold as they narrowed in on Alex.

"Oh, hey!" Sarah said excitedly, grabbing Alex's arm when she was within reach. Her blonde hair was slightly matter to her forehead and her blue eyes sparkled with life. "I was just about to come and find you. Are you having fun?"

Alex nodded and quickly joined her in on dancing, moving easily with the beat of the music. Kate however, had stopped dancing completely. Her jaws were clenched and her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.

"Yeah, I am actually," Alex said truthfully. She turned her gaze on Kate and put on the fakest smile she could manage. "Are you having fun, Kathy?"

"My name's Kate, not Kathy," the brunette replied through her teeth. Her glare went to Sarah who looked slightly uncomfortable from the sudden tension in the air. "I'm leaving."

Sarah stopped dancing and looked back at her best friend. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here anymore," Kate snapped. "It's getting crowded. Are you coming or not?"

Alex didn't miss the heated glance sent her way as Kate spoke. Clearly, she was not welcome to come along. Though she didn't care that Kate disliked her or the fact that she wasn't wanted around, Sarah looked as if she felt torn between leaving with her best friend and staying with the new girl.

"Go," Alex answered for her. "I'm gonna head out anyways."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked as Kate walked away and headed toward the guys. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, Reid is taking me home." Alex replied. She watched Kate practically stomp to the front door, Pogue followed with Caleb by his side.

Sarah smiled hesitantly before pulling Alex in a hug before making her way towards the front of the bar where Caleb waited patiently for her.

Alex stood there for a moment as Sarah and the rest walked out the door. She wasn't actually intending on leaving any time soon so she headed to the bar, hoping to find some entertainment on her way. A grin came to her face as she took a few steps off the dance floor and saw Aaron Abbot leaning against the bar top. Kira Snider was no where in sight.

Now, Alex Tayler had absolutely no interest in Aaron but as she walked up to him, heels clicking, the only thought that was going through her mind was that she wanted to have fun with him. She leaned next to him, quickly earning his attention as she brushed her hair from her face.

He looked at her, from head to toe, as an arrogant grin appeared. "Can I help you?" he asked, stealing her line from earlier.

"How about that drink?" Alex replied, leaning into him closer than she really needed to. She peeked up at him and jerked her head toward the bartender. "I'm thirsty."

While Aaron turned to flag down the big balding man with intense eyes behind the bar, Alex scanned the room for her next piece of entertainment. She was already starting to get bored of the Abbot boy. Across the bar, not far from where she was, stood Tyler and Reid. As if sensing her gaze, both Sons looked in her direction. One of Tyler's eyebrows rose and almost disappeared into his hair line as his gaze flicked back and forth between Alex and Aaron. Reid seemed indifferent about the company she placed her in.

A shot glass appeared in front of her face then, dangling just at eye level. "Don't tell anyone," he said, nodding at the glass of brown liquor now in Alex's hand. His smile was wide and his eyes were full of mischief that Alex didn't care for. The look was cute on some guys, but rather creepy on him.

Aaron raised his glass to clink it against hers, but her before he could, Alex patted him on the chest and slowly made her way towards Tyler and Reid.

"Take me home," she said as she stopped beside them.

"Well, isn't that being just a bit forward?" Reid replied with a smirk on his face.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm not going home _with_ you. I'm going to my place and you're going to your castle or mansion or wherever it is that you live, Garwin."

Reid's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline again as he stared at the blonde before him. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?"

Alex met Reid's gaze and saw a spark of playfulness in his blue eyes. She only smirked in reply.

Just then, Tyler let out a little snort of laughter. "Someone's not happy with you," he said, looking over Alex's shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw that Aaron watching her with intense, if not angry eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"I was have a little fun." She gave Aaron a quick wink, raised the shot glass in the air before pouring it down her throat in one swift movement. Without another glance at him, she turned back to Tyler and Reid.

"Let's go."

Reid crossed his arms in defiance. "What if we don't want to leave yet?"

"Then I guess I'm walking home," she replied with a shrug. She went to move around the pair so she could start her long walk home when Tyler's hand wrapped gently around her arm.

"No, you're not walking home," Tyler said as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out car keys. "I was ready to go anyways." He looked at Reid. "You staying?"

"Guess not," Reid responded as he stepped toward the door. "You're my ride."

* * *

><p>The drive home seemed shorter than the drive there. Soon, they were parked in front of Alex's house. When she opened the car door, a cold Autumn breeze blew in and bit at the skin of her bare arms. She threw her jacket over her arm and hugged it close.<p>

"Thanks for the ride," Alex said before closing the door.

Tyler replied with a single beep as he pulled out of the driveway. She watched the red taillights disappear around the corner of the street before walking up the few steps that lead to the front door. She pulled her house key from her pocket, the metal cold against her palm as she unlocked the door. The soft clock of the deadbolt echoed through the foyer as she stepped through the door.

Thought it was late, a soft light flitted down the hallway, coming from where Blair's room was. A wave of irritation passed over Alex. Her aunt had stayed up to wait for her until she came home. She knew the consequences of coming home after curfew and no matter how much she acted like she didn't care, Alex really didn't want to be sent to boot camp. So without a word to her aunt or even an irritated mumble to herself, Alex climbed the stairs, feeling blindly down the hallway toward her room.

As she switched on the light to her bedroom she was greeted by a soft meow. Her kitten sat in the middle of the floor as if he had been waiting for her to come home.

"Hello," Alex said. She tossed her jacket into the chair across her room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. Not bothering to brush her hair or take off her makeup, she climbed into bed ready for a long night's rest. As the kitten curled up next to her, Alex suddenly remembered that he was still nameless.

She looked down at it, with its wide green eyes and fluffy hair, it reminded her of a boy who used to live on her street back in Chicago. Just as the kitten in front of her, the boy was feisty and seemed to take an instant liking to her.

"Connor," she said after a few moments pause. "That's your name."

Connor the kitten meowed in response and closed its sleepy eyes. Alex lay awake a little while longer, thinking over her first week in Ipswich. Though she hated to admit it, Ipswich wasn't as bad as she initially thought it would have been. She made friends within that time which surprised her because she only had a few friends in Chicago. Though just as quickly as she made friends, she had enemies. Kate Tunney was the first to openly express dislike for the new girl, it was clear in her actions since their first meeting.

She already knew she and Kira Snider wouldn't be getting along. That was clear to anybody because according to Sarah, nobody liked the red head who self-proclaimed herself as the hottest commodity of Spenser Academy. And she thought she was the top bitch, too. But the problem was that Alex was the top bitch of her old school, so clearly butting heads was in their future.

And then there was Aaron Abbot, who was sure to have a sour taste in his mouth for her after the little tricks she played earlier that night. But fortunately, being liked by everybody wasn't something Alex Tayler dwelled on.

* * *

><p>The shrill ringing of the phone woke Alex with a start. She peeked open one eye and blinked painfully in the sunlight that shone through her bedroom window. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was only 8 in the morning and a wave of irritation washed over her.<p>

She snapped her eyelids shut and reached blindly for the phone, hoping to stop its irritating ring. But just as her fingertips grazed it, all went silent. Giving a sigh of relief, she buried her head deeper into the pillow and wished for sleep to take over again. However at that moment, Connor's little paws fell lightly on her back, his purr loud as he stopped and curled up at the base of her neck.

Alex rolled over on her side, knocking Connor from her back but the kitten determinedly pounced back up, this time on her shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'm up." Alex said as he gave a single meow. She moved him before standing up and stretching. "Happy?"

As in response the kitten hopped of the bed and pranced over to the closed bedroom door. He looked back at her expectantly. Alex rolled her eyes and went to make her way across the room when her phone gave another beep.

Grabbing it, she saw she had two text messages. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, because before she left the house last night, the only person whose number was in her phone was Blair, and she hadn't given her number out to anyone at Nicky's. But now as she scrolled through the phone, she saw that Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and even Kate were all on her contacts list.

She couldn't help but laugh. One of them must have put all their numbers in when she wasn't paying attention; she hadn't kept a very good eye on her phone anyway.

Alex dropped her phone back down onto the nightstand, deciding that her hunger was more important that reading the texts. She walked from her room with Connor padding down the hall behind her, meowing for attention. A faint smell reached her nostrils as she descended the stairs and her mouth began to water uncontrollably for any kind of food.

When she walked into the kitchen with Connor at her feet, she saw Blair was sitting at the table with a coffee cup in her hand and a half eaten plate of food in front of her. She wasn't alone. Two women occupied the seats next to her.

Blair must of have heard Alex enter the room because she looked over her shoulder and smiled at her niece. "Well good morning," she said, glancing at the clock on the stove. "You're up earlier than I thought."

"Yeah, well, Connor decided that it was time for me to get up," she replied. Her gaze flickered between two women who were now both staring at her. One woman had brown hair and dark eyes while the other woman had nearly white blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Alex had a brief thought that she had met the blonde woman before, she looked oddly familiar.

"You've named him?" Blair asked, causing Alex's gaze to go back to her. Connor padded over to the table and began to playfully bite the hem of the brown haired woman's knee high skirt. "Oh, Alex, this is Teresa," she said as she motioned to the brunette on her left. "And this is Renee."

"You attend Spenser Academy with our sons," Renee informed, motioning to the woman to her left. "Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, do you know them?"

It was like a light bulb went on in her head as she got a closer look at the blonde woman. _Garwin_, Alex thought, _of course_. Now she knew what was so familiar about her. With the white color of her hair and her piercing blue eyes, Alex thought Reid looked exactly like his mother.

"Yeah," she said. "I know them."

A quiet fell over the four, whether it was because they were waiting for her to keep a conversation or that they just liked to stare, Alex didn't know. All she knew was that she was now fully awake, standing in sweats and a tank top with her arms crossed over her chest with all three women staring at her expectantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex, Blair has told us so much about you," Teresa began with a smile. "How are you liking Spenser? It's a tough school with some advanced classes but you look like a smart girl. Do you have any classes with my son, Tyler?"

"Yeah, one class," she replied.

Alex glanced at her aunt who made a single eye gesture that clearly said stop being rude and talk. It wasn't even 8:30 in the morning yet and she didn't want to talk. So instead of doing as Blair asked, she gave them a half hearted smile before spinning on her heels to leave the room.

As she turned the corner into the hall she heard Blair start up a new conversation. She couldn't hear what they were talking about she could tell that Blair wasn't happy with her niece's lack of morning social skills.

Alex took the stairs two at a time and didn't even take a full step into her room when her stomach let out hungry growl. She put a hand on her stomach and looked at Connor who had followed like a little duckling trailing his mother. He meowed softly then pounced away after a speck of dust that drifted away in the sunlight that shone through the window.

Glancing behind her at the door, she decided she wasn't willing going to go back downstairs to get her breakfast. So she changed into a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. She threw her hair into a messy bun and grabbed the key to her Ducati. However, she hesitated once she glanced out the windowpane. Though the sun was shining and the skies were blue, Alex knew it was deceiving. It was October after all and the Ipswich weather was chilly and brisk.

A frown found Alex's face as she wavered at the foot of her bed. Her eyes wondered to her phone that still sat on her nightstand. Grabbing it, Alex opened the first text message. It was from Sarah: _Hey Alex! I hope this isn't too early for you but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!_

Usually, Alex didn't care for being friends with girls, but Sarah seemed different and genuine. So, she sent a text back asking if she could have a ride into town for a bite to eat.

Sarah's reply came quick: _Be there in 10_.

* * *

><p>It wasn't as difficult to sneak past Blair on the way out as Alex had thought. When she got a text from Sarah saying she was in the driveway, Alex walked down the stairs only to find that her aunt was still in the kitchen talking excitedly with Reid and Tyler's moms. So Alex jotted down a note letting Blair know where she was going and set it on the granite covered table in the foyer. The door closed almost soundlessly behind her as she stepped out in the Autumn breeze. Immediately she was glad that she decided against the motorcycle.<p>

The cold air bit at the bare skin of her hands and neck but thankfully, Sarah's car was full of heat.

"God, I thought Chicago was bad this time of year," Alex said as she pulled the passenger door shut. "But this is just ridiculous."

Sarah smiled. "You'll get used to it." She pulled the car out of the driveway and made an immediate left. "So what do you feel like eating?"

"Anything," Alex said, putting her hands up to the vents. The heat burned against her frozen fingers. "I'm starving."

Sarah paused at a stop sign and quickly put her hair up into a high pony tail. The long golden strands flipped over her shoulders as she looked left and right before driving forward. "Well, if you're not too picky there's this little café that has the most amazing waffles. What do you think?"

Alex glanced at her new blonde friend to see her grinning and nodding. Alex couldn't help the twitch of her lips as she looked out the window. "I think they better be some damn good pancakes."

Not five minutes later, the girls stepped out of the car and back into the Autumn breeze. They were in the heart of Ipswich looking at a small building with a single window with bright blue curtains. The little café looked out of place in the seemingly plain and dull colored town. Though Alex was starting to figure out that Ipswich was far from dull and plain.

Walking into the café was like walking into a Crayola box. There were two dozen tables, each with a different colored table cloth, from pink to yellow to lime green. Three tables were different shades of blue while the one across the room was a deep shade of purple. The colors seemed to pop against the black tiled floor.

A petite older woman with dyed black hair welcomed them warmly as they stepped through the door. "Hi there, Honey!" she said, her dark eyes on Sarah. Her gaze went to Alex with a curiosity that was starting to become annoying to the new girl in town. But thankfully, the woman had nothing further to say other than, "Follow me, girls."

They were seated at a pale pink table with matching chairs. The woman, Stacey, which was what her name tag read, set down the menus and scurried away to help a couple who had just walked into the door.

"So," Sarah started as she pushed away her own menu. Apparently she already knew what she wanted to eat. "What do you think?"

"It's colorful." Alex grabbed the menu and immediately spotted her favorite breakfast food. Just then, a short girl with a hot pink skirt and white button down blouse stepped next to their table.

"Hi, my name is Kelsey and I'll be your server," she said in a bright, cheery voice. "What would you ladies like?"

Sarah asked for a waffle covered in strawberries with a side of eggs while Alex ordered two French toast and a plate full of hash browns. After collecting the menus, Kelsey the server practically skipped away to the next table.

"Who put all the contacts in my phone last night?" Alex asked, brushing a stray hair from her face. "Was it my best friend, Kate?"

Sarah gave a small smile and let out a soft sigh. "Kate will warm up. Just give her time," she said. "And I did, of course. Like it or not, you are my friend now."

Alex couldn't help but smile at the last bit of Sarah's sentence because, surprisingly, Alex was starting to consider Sarah as exactly that. A friend.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! Inspire me to write faster. :) Hope you enjoyed it and thought it was worth the wait!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! No excuses for how long it's been since my last update just super busy! I got engaged last August, went to school to get my Child Development Associate...I'm now a Pre-School teacher! :) Moved in with my fiance, worked full time and got married October 5th! :D I'm a married woman now! Woo hoo! I will not be working for a while so my time and energy will be focusing on getting this story done!

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and are still willing to follow and read this story. Thank you also to every who reviewed the chapters so far! Love you all!

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

Later that day, when Alex returned to the house she half expected to see Blair standing in the doorway, arms crossed, waiting for her. So before Alex put the key into the lock and swung the door open, she took a breath and put up her mental defensive wall. Though as she stepped through the doorway the only one who greeted her was Connor, her kitten who pounced happily toward her.

Alex gave the kitten a quick smile and rubbed his tiny head. She peeked down the hallway toward her aunt's room; no sign of her. That was when she noticed a piece of paper on the table that sat next to the one she had left for her aunt earlier that morning. From where she stood she could see the delicate cursive. She didn't read it. Instead Alex strolled away from the note, tossing her purse down on the stairs as she went down the hall and out the back door.

Connor, who had been following her closely took one step out into the cold, gave an annoyed meow and sprang right back inside.

With a laugh, Alex closed the door behind her. Though the cold air that rushed around her was chilling and caused goose bumps to raise on her skin, it was welcomed. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and listened to it blow through the baring branches of the trees. She pulled her jacket close and stepped out into the yard. The rain had thankfully stopped and the weak sunlight shone through the thick gray clouds. The wet grass squished under her shoes as she walked.

The yard was open, free of any yard knick-knack or concrete statue. A small garden of vegetables were set off to the side of the yard while a larger area was designated for an array of flowers whose colors had faded in the switch of the seasons. A little ways ahead, a row of trees lined the edge of the yard. Again, Alex didn't turn around. She walked right in between two large trees and into the woods.

In there the wind was less frigid and ground was bare of grass. Leaves muffled Alex's footfalls as she moved deeper into the woods, not knowing exactly where she was going but letting her feet carry her where they wanted. In a break of trees she could just make out a small clearing up ahead. Not a minute later and she was standing just on the outskirts of a small meadow. In the middle there were four logs, sitting as though they'd been placed there purposefully, and in the center of that was a shallow pit. There was a fire that cracked and burned within it.

Alex paused for a moment and looked around. There was no one within eyesight, nor any sign of someone recently being there. Just the fire and Alex.

She moved closer to the dying flames and sat down on one of the four worn logs. The heat was nice against her cold feet. It was nice to be away from judgmental eyes and curious stares.

So there she sat with the chilly air rushing around her, alone. Alex closed her eyes and imagined her mother sitting next to her, happy. Smiling. Alive.

A small, sad smile appeared on her lips as she remembered kind blue eyes, the ones Alex had inherited. Thousands of memories played over in her mind as she sat there.

She remembered how her mom would get irritated when Alex asked her to call her by her nickname instead of Alexis.

"If I wanted to call you that I would have named you Alex," her mother used to say. Her face had been stern but her eyes were playful. "I gave birth to you, Alexis and I will call you by your given name…"

Suddenly, the feelings she had kept locked inside for so long, built too quickly within her chest and came out in a large, heartbreaking sob. Hot tears rolled down her face as she wrapped her arms around her body as if to hold herself together.

For what seemed like hours, the tears fell. But they weren't for her and her loneliness. She didn't cry because her father forced her into isolation with a new school in a strange town a thousand miles away from Chicago. Or because she had left her entire life behind, unable to contact anyone from her past. She didn't care about all of that, she didn't care that her father threatened to send her off to boot camp if she made one more misstep in her life.

Alex Tayler cried for her mother. She sucked in a breath and looked up to the sky. The clouds hung low and grew darker as if they were shifting to match Alex's mood.

"If you were here, it wouldn't be like this."

She didn't say it angrily. There was a sadness in her voice that made her sound so young and childlike that it would have broken even the meanest person's heart.

* * *

><p>He had only stepped away for a moment, just to gather more wood for the fire. He didn't expect to have company, especially in the middle of the woods on a day that was abnormally cold, even for autumn in Ipswich. The breeze was bitter as he stood there a little more than stunned to see Alex Tayler walking into the clearing where his fire burned.<p>

Many thoughts should have crossed his mind, like how she came across what he thought to be a secret spot. After all, it was well hidden, deep in the forest. But the one that pushed ahead of all the others was that she was absolutely beautiful. Her long blonde hair was down and blew in the wind as she looked around as if expecting to see someone. She clearly didn't see him standing in the shadow of the trees, because she moved toward the fire and sat down. She lifted her feet and placed them in front of the fire.

Minutes passed but still he stood there, unmoving, wondering why his mind told him to step from his shadowed place but his feet did not obey. That was when he heard her first painful sob. The sound was so terrible it nearly had the boy in tears. He had no idea why she cried but whatever the reason it must have caused her much grief. Her sobs carried into the fading daylight, and with each cry her body shook heavily with emotion.

He couldn't see her face and he was glad. He wasn't sure if he could watch the tears fall down her face or see the anguish in her eyes without wanting to comfort her. But from what he knew of Alex Tayler, little that he did, she wasn't one to show vulnerability. But there she sat, thinking she was alone, crying her heart out.

He tore his gaze away from her, feeling as if he were invading her privacy, like he was spying. So the Son of Ipswich gave Alex one last look before he turned and let her be.

* * *

><p>The walk back home seemed endless. Though it took just as long to walk back home as it did to get to the clearing, her feet now dragged without purpose. Without the suns weak warmth the air had become unpleasant instead of refreshing.<p>

When she arrived back at the house, night had started to fall. The windows of the castle-like house were lit and Alex was thankful for the slight cloak of darkness so she could wipe the last few tears from her eyes.

She would not show weakness, so she sucked in a breath and straightened her shoulders. Alex crossed the yard and without pause, walked into the kitchen where it was warm and the smell of dinner filled her nostrils.

Blair stood by the stove and looked Alex's way at the sound of the closing door. "Where have you been?"

Alex noted her aunt didn't sound angry or annoyed, just worried and relieved. "I went for a walk through the woods."

Nodding, Blair turned to face her niece fully. Alex waited for the lecture about her behavior that morning but was surprised when, instead, Blair said, "You look cold. Why don't you go change and get comfortable. Dinner is almost ready."

She responded with a single nod and left the room. Why was everyone in Ipswich able to surprise her so? When she expected one thing, she received something completely different. It took her by complete surprise. Then again, there were the few people who were exactly how Alex figured them to be. Like Kira, Aaron Abbot and his lackeys. She knew how they thought, what their next moves were. She could play their games easily, if not better.

Alex shook her head in amusement, ignoring the sad feeling that still lingered in her chest, and grabbed her purse from where she left it. She took the stairs two at a time then made her way to her room. It was there that her phone started an annoying shrill.

Making a mental note to change the ringtone later, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. Alex felt a wave of frustration seeing her father's phone number flash across the screen. _Blair must have given him my number_, she thought.

"What do you want, Robert?"

Robert Tayler's voice came back through the phone loud and irritated. She knew how he felt. "I hope your behavior has been acceptable this past week, Alexis."

"Don't call me that," Alex snapped, still feeling a little raw with emotions from a few hours ago.

Robert Tayler ignored his daughter. "You haven't caused any trouble for your aunt or the school have you? Spenser Academy is very expensive, I would hate to have that money wasted."

He sounded hopeful. As if he wanted her to be caught doing bad so he could send her away for good. "Oh, you know me, Robert," she started in a sarcastic tone, "I've been an angel. Just a little ray of sunshine."

"I'm sure you have," he replied just as sarcastically. "I'll be checking in with my sister every week, and if you put a toe out of line you'll be in a military boot camp for delinquents quicker than you can say 'I'm sorry'."

Alex rolled her eyes as her father continued. "You put this all on yourself. You made your choices and they were completely unacceptable. Your mother would have been so disappointed in how you turned out."

Alex felt like she had been slapped in face. Her father's words had never cut her the way they did at that moment. Her heart slammed against her chest and her vision turned blurry from fresh tears forming in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and made sure she put as much hate as she felt into the next two words that came from her mouth.

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>Robert tried calling back her the moment she hung up. One. Two. Three. Four times her phone rang. She ignored them all.<p>

She sat on her bed, legs crossed, staring unseeingly at the wall in front of her. Her heart started to slow back to a normal rhythm and she started to breathe regularly again. For the first time, Robert found a way to break her, to make her feel. And Alex hated him for that.

Her jaw clenched and unclenched. "Asshole," she mumbled and rolled off of the bed. He had managed cut her, but she couldn't let Robert win. She wouldn't allow him have that kind of power over her.

So trying her best to forget, she changed into sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and took a few deep breaths to calm the last of her anger.

A knock on the door caught her attention. "Alex?" Blair's voice drifted softly to her. "Can I come in?"

"It's your house," was Alex's response as she took a seat in the chair in the corner of her room.

The door opened and her aunt stepped into the room. Her honey colored gaze found Alex's blue. She looked upset. "You father called me and told me what you said. Are you okay?"

Alex nodded once. A single, surprised nod.

"Though your father is my brother, he is blind and naive when it comes to being your dad. He shouldn't have hurt you by bringing your mother up in that way." Blair's eyes flashed in anger. She took a breath and her voice was calm again, if not a little sad. "When I found out what had happened, with you getting arrested…I knew your father would want to send you away to somewhere where he didn't have to deal with you himself. I was furious with him. I never remember yelling so much in my life."

What happened next shocked Alex more than anything. Blair strode across the room and pulled Alex into a gentle, motherly hug. Stepping back slowly, she looked down at her niece. "I told him I wanted you. To watch over you, to care for you. I have no children of my own but I've always wanted them. I can never replace your mother, Alex but I'd like to be your friend," she said, expression hopeful.

Alex just stared, unsure of what to say or do. Her mind raced.

Suddenly, she cleared her throat and with that the expression was gone. "Dinner is ready. That's what I came to tell you before your father called." Then with a self-conscious nod, Blair made her way hastily out of the room.

Alex could hear her aunt's footsteps receding down the hall but she didn't follow. She didn't join her aunt for dinner that night either, or leave her room at all. Her stomach rumbled hungrily as she moved back to her bed and willed her mind to go blank. Millions of thoughts and a thousand different feelings raced through her head and body.

The brief phone conversation with her father and her break down in the woods had left her nerves frayed and on edge. She felt horribly raw and vulnerable. She blinked quickly, demanding the unshed tears that had formed to go away.

And though dusk had barely fallen, Alex closed her eyes and drifted in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day had flown by in a blur. It had been late afternoon by the time Alex had woke up that Sunday morning. And throughout the day, the only time she left her room was for a late breakfast and a quick, quiet dinner with Blair. Luckily, the conversation that had taken place between the two the night before was not brought up.<p>

Now it was Monday morning and Alex stood by the front door waiting for her ride. Reid had text her the previous night, saying that she could ride to school with him and Tyler from now on. Unfortunately, the changing seasons had forced Alex into keeping her Ducati off the pavement and in the garage. She thought it a sin but as a honk of a car horn sounded and she stepped out into the early morning air, she was reluctantly happy the ride was offered.

"Hey, Tayler," Reid Garwin greeted from the passenger seat as Alex hopped into the back. The car was warm and cozy.

Alex smirked and closed the door. "Garwin." Her blue gaze fell onto Tyler. "Hey, Tyler."

"Morning," Tyler Simms replied sleepily. His dark hair was untidy and hanging into his eyes. He looked adorably innocent.

Trees flashed by the window in a colorful blur during the short ride to school. Spenser Academy stood tall, dark and sinister against the dark sky. It was still early, so the sun hung low, casting a gray light over the packed parking lot.

Some uniformed students stood in groups chatting while others walked into the school building or strolled leisurely from the dorms. As Alex slide out of the car she saw Sarah at the steps of the school. Kate Tunney walked with her, tall and gorgeous with her mocha skin and long dark hair. As if sensing her presence her dark gaze went to Alex.

In response, Alex gave her a little wave. Kate narrowed her eyes and walked into the building without another glance at the new girl.

"She's very protective of her friends." Tyler was standing next to her, backpack hanging from one shoulder. He ran a hand through his hair making it fall into a little less of a mess and sighed. "Give her time, she'll warm up to you."

Alex patted the dark hair Son of Ipswich on the cheek. "Hun, I could give two shits if she likes me. Besides girls are dramatic, I get along better with hot guys like you."

A soft blush fell onto his cheeks as he glanced away. Reid strolled up behind him and clapped him on the back.

"Alright baby boy, let's go. We wouldn't want you to be late to class." He gave Alex a playful wink. "See you later, Tayler."

"Only if you're lucky, Garwin."

Tyler let out a bark of laughter before the pair were swallowed into the crowd.

Alex followed but her footsteps weren't hurried. The hallways inside were swarming with students at lockers, some bustling to class as to not be late. She noticed that conversation bursts, though quietly as she passed. A variety of colored gazes seemed to follow her as she went. She didn't mind, she was used to it actually. She could hear snippets of several conversations. The subject in most of them was the reason Alex had transferred.

She'd expected it, but before now if she were being honest. After all it was last week, her first day of school, that Professor Ackers had asked Alex to tell the class about herself. And she responded, being the smartass she was, with her arrest in Chicago.

"I heard she punched the cop in the face then ran…" a girl was saying.

"No, she punched a girl in the face for looking at her the wrong way _then_ vandalized the school all because they gave her detention," another said.

Alex glanced over and could have sworn the girl's complexion went from tan to ghostly white. The other girl looked away quickly as if terrified.

She had to give props to Spenser's students, they had great imaginations. The more people she passed, the wilder the stories seemed to get. Some were almost to the point of ridiculousness. Like the version that before being arrested Alex asked the officer, who was rumored to be a GQ model, to cuff her up and tell her how bad of a girl she had been…

At this, Alex burst into laughter. For starters, the cop was old, fat and balding…and second it was a lie. Just as all the other rumors that were floating around school were.

Though the Provost of the Spenser Academy knew the watered down version of the story, Alex was the only one who knew the complete truth.

_Kylie knows...Kylie was there for it all, _the thought drifted across her mind. A flash of anger and betrayal bubbled in her blood. S_he didn't do anything to help me. I needed my best friend and that bitch kept her mouth shut_-

Her internal babble was cut off quickly as the loud warning bell shrilled. She bit down on her anger and let it out in a huff. She'd deal with that bullshit later.

She made it to class just in time and sat down in the chair that was given to her the previous week. History was her least favorite class, though it was entertaining. Not because of the material but because she had the class with Kira Snider, Aaron Abbot and Kate Tunney. All of whom, at the moment, didn't care for Alex much.

Two desks to the right of her was Aaron. The first time they'd met, Alex toyed with him; flirted back, strung him on, played the game of cat and mouse. He thought he was the cat who could easily catch his prey and have his way with Alex. But what he didn't know was that Alex's was no mouse, she was a cat herself. So she had her fun with him and left him hanging when she was done.

She grinned at the memory of him Saturday night standing alone and angry at being used. But looking at him now, you would have thought he'd gotten her in the sack. His arrogant smile was wide on his mouth and he gave her a slow, creepy wink.

Alex blew him a meaningless kiss in response before peeking to her right.

She could just make out Kate who sat with her eyes forward, clearly trying her best to ignore Alex. Just in front of Kate was Kira, red hair wild and frizzy. Unlike Kate, Kira stared directly at Alex with an ugly sneer.

Alex met her gaze head on. She watched the red head look pointedly past her at Aaron before meeting her gaze again. Her eyes said, _Mine_.

_Bingo._ It was too easy. In one simple glance, Kira had given away her weakness.

* * *

><p>Tyler Simms was never late to class. Everything he would need for class was set out and ready before class started. Don't get it wrong, Tyler wasn't a nerd by all means, he was just smart and cared about his grades.<p>

His goal, like so many of his friends, was to get into Harvard. His father had studied law there and it was a little more than encouraged for him to follow in his footsteps. However it wasn't all about school and grades. Tyler had a social life.

If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that the town of Ipswich and Spenser Academy revolved around him and his friends. The Sons of Ipswich were almost known as local celebrities. His family, after all was one of four that founded the town back in the 1600s. Simms, Perry, Danvers and Garwin. And with that legacy came Power. Though after the defeat of Chase, the talk of their Power didn't seem to be important. They hadn't needed to use it as much, even for fun.

Tyler shifted guilty in his seat. He had Used not too long ago. He had no idea how Caleb hadn't noticed, but it was for something small. Then again, Caleb was too busy worrying about how much Reid Used to worry about any of the others and finding a cure to the aging. Every weekend Caleb wanted to lock himself in the basement of the old Manor and read through thousands of books over in over looking for some sort of a clue. But Sarah would somehow force him to get out and have fun every once in a while.

Eyebrows suddenly furrowed, Tyler thought of his best friend. Reid was close to addiction to the Power the four of them had developed when they were thirteen. Tyler tried talking to him multiple times but nothing helped.

"Everybody dies, Baby Boy," Reid would say, "Might as well have a fun life…" Or, "What's the point of having Power if you can't Use?"

Tyler shook his head and sighed. _Maybe this weekend I'll lock myself in with Caleb and help_, he thought.

"Hi, Ty." Sarah's voice stopped his pondering. He looked up to see her smile falter. "You okay?"

"Just thinking about Reid." His voice was heavy. "We have to find something soon, Sarah."

Sarah opened her mouth to reply but at that moment Professor Ackers, wearing a plum suit, yellow tie and what used to be a white button up shirt, rushed into the room. He ordered everyone to take their seats as he started writing hastily on the board. Everyone obeyed.

The final bell rang then, signaling the start of class but the seat between Tyler and Sarah sat empty. As if reading each other's minds, they shared a look.

Sarah mouthed, "Where is she?"

Tyler was about to shrug 'I don't know' when Alex stroll into the classroom, giving the two a quick smile.

Professor Ackers looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Tardiness is not acceptable, Miss Tayler."

Alex stopped, turned and gave the professor a once over. "Neither is your outfit."

The class went into an uproar of laughter. Professor Acker's face turned a deep shade of red, somehow making his outfit even more horrendous. Sarah shook her head and sighed as if to say 'Oh boy, here we go'. Tyler couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter and laugh with the others. Alex was witty without even meaning to be, and she obviously didn't care of the consequences to her words or actions because as the Professor pointed a shaky finger toward the door Alex practically skipped out into the hall.

Tyler watched her spin around once outside the classroom. Their eyes locked. Her blue eyes sparkled. He felt his cheeks grow warm as she walked out of view, toward the Provost office.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! I missed getting them! Starting the new chapter ASAP! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everybody who has stuck with me so far throughout this story! This is one of my favorite stories I've written but also the most difficult. I've been having trouble figuring out where I want to story to go but now I have finally made up my mind! It has been a while since I've last updated so thank you for being so patient._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story! So thank you **hartleysgirl** and **Ash6751** for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot when you guys take your time to review. Reviewers get a shout out and possibly a response of you have any questions about Alex and the story. (As long as it doesn't give away anything!) ;)  
><em>

_Enjoy! Hope it was worth the wait! It's a long one. 3 3 3_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

"Second time in a seven day span, Miss Tayler, impressive."

Provost Higgins sat across from Alex, hands clasped together and dark eyes intently on her. He was dressed in a plain black suit and a crisp white undershirt. She grinned as the movie Men in Black crossed her mind. "Professor Ackers is usually not one to send students to me but here you are. Again."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "I was only a few minutes late to class, I don't see that as a huge crime. And come on, did you see his outfit?"

A single cough that sounded a lot like a bark of laughter escaped him. "As…unfortunate as his outfit might be, Miss Tayler, it would be better in the future to keep your opinions to yourself."

"Sure thing, boss."

A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. His eyes narrowed, though not in annoyance or anger, and he leaned forward as if to see Alex more clearly. "You know, Miss Taylor, you amuse me."

Alex raised an eyebrow curiously. Usually when she was a smart-ass people reacted with anger, not laughter. She looked closely at Provost Higgins. His hair was streaked gray and eyes were surrounded by thick lines.

"Some, however," he continued, "Are not as easily amused as I am. Think well on that, Miss Tayler, and do well to remember that though I believe in second chances, I will not be so quick to give another."

* * *

><p>When Alex stepped out of the office, a sea of students swarmed the halls. The voices were loud and shrill in her ears as she weaved through them, making her way toward the cafeteria. She ignored the whispers as she went, not finding amusement in the rumors at the moment.<p>

She felt a prickle on the back of her neck as if someone was watching her. Peering over her shoulder, she saw a group of guys staring openly. Alex cocked one hip to the side and sent them a flirty wink.

"That's not nice, you know," came a voice from her left. Glancing over she saw Reid Garwin with his blonde sticking out in the front and a red mark on the side of his face. He must have fallen asleep in class.

"What's not?" she asked. She moved back down the hallway. Reid fell into step with her easily.

He tapped his fingers against his chin then pointed back to the group who were so obviously fond of her. "To tease like that. We don't have many girls here that look like you. They were just appreciating the view."

Alex snorted a single laugh. "Says the one guy who has girls fawning over his every move and nearly faint when he glances their way." She said it breathily then rolled her eyes. "Please, you're a bigger tease than I am, Garwin."

Reid took a quick step in front of her so he blocked her path. His playful gaze went to her lips before meeting her eyes. "Are you fawning over me, Tayler?"

"Honey," Alex started. "I don't fawn over guys."

"Oh, I see. You play for the other team." He nodded and rubbed his hands together. "That's hot. A little girl on girl action."

Alex rolled her eyes again and smacked him on the chest. Suddenly Kira appeared beside him, eyes cool and hard. "No wonder you and Sarah hit it off so well." Her thin lips pulled into a nasty grin as her voice rose over crowd around them, thought she didn't need to. Everyone was already looking at them with interest. "You're a lesbian, makes total sense now. Oh, I hope you didn't want to keep that quiet."

Alex just stared at her in disbelief. _Pathetic_. "What's to keep quiet?" she responded with shrug. "But I'm sorry, darling, I'm not into redheads."

She left Kira with a wink of an eye and strolled past her, pushing open the doors into the cafeteria. Reid was right behind her. "You know I was just kidding about the lesbian thing."

"Garwin, I'm not a lesbian," Alex replied with a smile. "Kira just thinks she can get to me with petty shit like that. And that's sad if that's the best she can do." She grabbed an apple from the lunch room and a Sprite before headed over to the table where the others sat.

Caleb sat next to Pogue who was whispering something into his clearly displeased girlfriend, while Tyler was focusing on the meal in front of him. Sarah looked up and spun around to face her, a smile on her face.

"So are you going to make a habit out of this whole going to the Provost's office thing?" She twisted her blonde hair around her hand and moved it to one shoulder. "Should I start copying my notes so you won't get behind?"

Tyler grinned. "His outfit was pretty bad though."

Alex pointed a finger at Tyler. "See? It wasn't just me." She took a bite of the apple and sat down. Kate, who was diagonal from Alex, crossed her arms just as Reid sat down across from her. His blue eyes met hers and a slow grin crossed his lips.

_Such a flirt_, Alex thought as she looked back at him.

The sound of rain on stone and glass stole her attention. She looked along with the others to see a thick curtain of rain falling onto the pavement through the many glass windows set in the walls of the cafeteria.

"Shit, my bike," Pogue mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He glanced around the table and found Alex looking at him. "You were smart by putting yours away. I'm in denial that it's that time of the year."

Alex grinned. "Smart, yes. Did I want to? Hell no. It hurt to shut the garage door. How long does winter last here?"

"Too long." Pogue said with a laugh.

"Looks like you're just going to have to find something else to ride," Reid said, stealing back Alex's attention.

Alex said nothing. She just held his gaze, entertained by his words until someone cleared their throat.

"So," Sarah started. Her blue eyes sparkled as her arms wrapped around one of Caleb's. "Have your eye on anyone yet?"

Alex raised an eyebrow and shook her head in amusement and again said nothing. She knew what Sarah was trying to do, and though Alex found it funny, she wasn't going to amuse her with an answer. Though she could feel someone's gaze on her, as if waiting for her to speak.

"Well, on that note," Alex said, standing up. "Bye."

"Hey!" Sarah called after the blonde who was now weaving through the tables. "You didn't answer my question!"

Caleb smiled from next to his girlfriend who sat with a frown on her face. He looked up at Alex's retreating form to see her wave a hand over her shoulder, dismissing the remark.

* * *

><p>Kate Tunney didn't like Alex Tayler. At all. She didn't know why, but just the sight of the new girl walking toward the table she was at, had Kate's pretty features scrunched with dislike.<p>

"Be nice," Pogue said, his lips close to her ear. Kate met his gaze and scowled. "What's your problem with her anyway?"

Instead of answering him, Kate looked around the table. Her gaze first fell on her best friend who was smiling and teasing Alex about something Kate didn't quite catch. Her attention was on no one else.

Kate glanced at the rest of the table and felt a wave of irritation wash over her.

_Ugh. _Kate thought with a roll of her eyes. Everybody's attention was on Alex. Even Pogue, Kate noticed with growing annoyance.

"His outfit was pretty bad though." Tyler was saying. The smile on his face was so wide, Kate could have sworn it reached his ears.

"See? It wasn't just me." Alex said as she took a seat, clearly comfortable with the group already. _Her _group.

The sound of rain fall reached their ears. Kate looked over her shoulder to see a sheet of rain falling from the dark sky.

"Shit, my bike." Pogue said from next to her. Kate was about to remind him he had put a covering over it when he spoke to Alex. "You were smart by putting yours away. I'm in denial that it's that time of the year."

Alex grinned. "Smart, yes. Did I want to? Hell no. It hurt to shut that garage door. How long does winter last here?"

"Too long." Pogue said with a laugh. She watched a flirty smile form around Alex's pearly white teeth.

She was gorgeous, Kate admitted begrudgingly. With her perfect complexion and long shiny blonde hair and a body to kill for, Kate feared that Pogue would realize how much more they had in common than himself and Kate. Alex loved bikes almost as much as Pogue did; and knew a great deal from what she could tell.

Kate felt a flash of jealously and dread. _This_ is why she didn't like Alex. She was jealous. She strongly disliked Alex and the rest of the group, _her_ group, seemed to absolutely love her.

* * *

><p>The school day had finally come to an end, and to Alex's pleasure it had stopped raining. The sky outside was a light gray and the pavement of the parking lot dark and wet. Spenser students scrambled toward the dorms or to their cars, while others huddled inside the school hallways to keep warm.<p>

Alex found Tyler at his locker shoving books into his backpack. He looked up as she leaned against the lockers next to him.

"Can I borrow your notes for Chemistry?" she asked, her backpack hanging by one strap on her shoulder. "I'd ask Sarah but you seem smarter than her."

Tyler let out a chuckle as he shut his locker. "Yeah, sure. Can I get them to you later? I have swim practice in ten minutes and I still have to change."

"They have swim team here?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a big thing here," Tyler said proudly. "The guys and I are all on the team. We actually have our first swim meet tomorrow after school. You should come."

"Okay," Alex said, falling into step with Tyler as he moved down the halls. "Well, tomorrow's planned out but what am I supposed to do today? You're my ride."

"Shit." Tyler said under his breath. He glanced at Alex. "You come watch, if you'd like. It's only an hour practice."

Alex pursed her lips at him. "As fun as that sounds, no. I can entertain myself."

Tyler waved goodbye as their paths spilt, leaving Alex to wander the halls herself. She couldn't get over how old and gothic looking Spenser Academy was. The stone was cold beneath her touch as she placed a hand to it, rounding a corner that led to yet another hallway.

By this point the school was near empty. Just stragglers in uniforms, aimlessly making their way down the halls or teachers in their classrooms finishing the next day's curriculum.

Suddenly remembering her aunt, Alex pulled her phone from her pocket and sent Blair a text saying where she was and what time she'd be back. As much as she hated to admit it, Alex sort of liked the idea that Blair worried about her. The only thing her father ever worried about was how his daughter's behavior could ruin his reputation.

The thought of Robert had Alex thinking of their last conversation on the phone; the one where she basically told him to 'fuck off' and how that led to Blair wanting to be Alex's friend. Alex was hesitant to allow the friendship. Though her aunt was worlds different from her father, Blair was still her father's sister. And though she says she didn't agree with most of Robert's choices, she was still keeping an eye on Alex for him.

Alex's hand rubbed her face as she let out a loud sigh. Her life was so complicated and messed up that even the thought of when it all started to flip upside-down had her sucking in air to stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Alex?"

She lifted her head to see Sarah walking toward her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alex responded with a small smile. "Just trying to find something to do until Tyler is done with practice. He's my ride home. What about you?"

"Same thing," Sarah laughed. "I was just heading back to my dorm. Come hang out with me until they're done."

Alex followed Sarah down the hall, past the front office and out into the late autumn day. The breeze was soft but brisk as the two made their way across the campus and to the dorm building. Inside, the halls were wide and soundless aside from their footfalls. They walked in silence as they ascended two flight of stairs but it wasn't the kind that needed filling. It was comfortable.

Sarah's room was three doors down on the left and as they stepped through it, Alex saw it wasn't a single dorm. "Who's your roommate?"

"Kate," Sarah answered as she took of her jacket and threw it on the bed. "She's at the library."

Looking around the room, Alex was glad she didn't live in the dorms. The rooms were decent sized but only enough room for two twin-sized beds, two night stands and two desks. A small attached bathroom was set off to the right and a little flat screen TV took up the corner to the left. The thing that Alex was most grateful about was that she didn't have a roommate. Unless, she counted her kitten, Connor.

"Are you liking it here in Ipswich yet?" Sarah asked. She rummaged through a closet Alex didn't spot earlier and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It's growing on me. I don't think I'll ever get used to the weather though."

Sarah laughed as she pushed the bathroom door half closed to change. "Isn't Chicago cold this time of year?"

"Yeah, but less rain." Alex plopped down on the bed and looked around. A frame with a picture of Kate and Sarah, arms wrapped around each other sat on the edge of the nightstand. The word 'Friends Forever' were scrolled on the top of the frame.

She thought of her best friend and a feeling mixed between hatred and sadness flushed rapidly over her body. Her _ex_-best friend. Kylie was a lying bitch, not a friend.

"Call me crazy but I like the weather here," Sarah said, stepping from the bathroom looking comfortable. Alex pulled at her uniform wanting so bad to be out of them. "Don't get me wrong, I love the sun but the weather is fitting for this town."

"What? Gloomy and creepy?" Alex replied, causing Sarah to laugh.

"That's one way to put it," she said, taking a seat on Kate's bed, across from Alex. "I was going to say mysterious."

Alex nodded, smiling. "If you say so."

Sarah moved her legs under her so she sat crisscross as she pulled her hair out of her face and into a ponytail. "So you never answered my question from earlier."

"Yep, I know that."

"Come on!" Sarah said, throwing her hands in the air. "You can't do this to me! You can't tell me there isn't at least one guy here who hasn't caught your attention at all?"

She looked at Sarah who looked so hopeful that it made Alex want to answer. "Okay, fine. There is one person that I've had my eye on."

Sarah squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, tell me! Tell me! Who is he?"

"Aaron Abbot." Alex watched Sarah's eyes widen in shock. "Sarah, I'm kidding."

"Oh my God!" Sarah exhaled. "You have no idea how relieved I am. I wanted to punch you!"

"You would've punched me?" Alex let out in a snort of laughter.

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "No, probably not but still."

Alex rolled her eyes. Sarah was amusing and not like most of the girls in Ipswich that she had come across.

"You know Reid is into you, right?" Sarah laced her fingers together and placed them in her lap.

"It's obvious," Alex answered. "I'm a challenge for him. He's used to getting girls so easily. It's a game guys like him play. Cat and mouse, sort of. It's all about the chase."

"And are you going to let him catch you?"

A slow grin spread across Alex's face. "Eventually."

* * *

><p>More people filled the bleachers surrounding the pool of Spenser Academy than any football game Alex had ever been to at her old high school. Every bench was full of spirited students or supportive family and friends of the members of the Spenser's swim team.<p>

The roar of the crowd nearly had Alex covering her ears, and couldn't help but grin as the sound grew louder as the team made their way out of the locker room.

"Oh my damn," Alex said, eyebrows raised as she took in the sight. Every single guy looked as if they had just stepped out of a GQ magazine, though with quite a bit less clothing on. Her gaze quickly found the four Sons of Ipswich and she had to fight to keep her jaw from going slack. Each Son had the body that would have easily rivaled that of Brad Pitt in Troy.

"I know," Sarah said with a sigh from next to her. But unlike Alex, she clearly only had eyes for Caleb. "Bit unreal, isn't it?"

"The guys in my old high school looked _nothing_ like this," Alex replied, pleased with the eye candy. She took in the sight of the four guys and noted that each had amazing bodies. Caleb's biceps were drool worthy while every muscle in Pogue's body seemed to be shredded.

_Again, I see why Kate keeps such close tabs on her man_, Alex thought as she glanced at Kate who sat on the other side of Sarah.

Alex looked back at the boys and was pleased to see the other two Sons of Ipswich were lean with muscles but not overly so. Tyler looked so focused that he seemed to not even notice the screaming crowd around him while Reid Garwin seemed to soak up all the attention.

Tyler was the first to step up to the platform. After him was Caleb, then Pogue. Alex didn't know what the hell was going on but she cheered right along with crowd. Reid was last to go and with him came the win for Spenser.

As the swim meet came to an end, everyone began filing out of the pool area. Kate raced off to wait for Pogue but Sarah stayed with Alex.

"I don't know why she's always in a hurry to get to the locker room. All she will do is wait," Sarah said as she followed Alex down the steep metal bleachers. "They do their pep talk or whatever before they get to change and leave."

Alex could easily guess why but she kept her mouth shut. Kate was possessive of Pogue and wanted to make sure no girl could congratulate him before she could.

"The guys will probably want to celebrate," Sarah said, now out in the hallway with the slowly dispersing crowd. "You up for it? We usually just hang out at Pogue's apartment."

"Partying on a school night, how rebellious," Alex said with a wink. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

><p>When Alex pictured an apartment of an eighteen year old guy, she certainly didn't picture what she had was standing in now. However, the fact that there was a doorman should have clued her in.<p>

The foyer was tiled and the hall that stretched from the door throughout the rest of the apartment was long. It opened at the end into what looked like the living room. As she made her way toward it she passed a kitchen, laundry room, two bedrooms and a den.

Alex paused before stepping inside the small room lined with shelves. Hundreds of books sat upon them, some old and battered, others brand new that hardly looked touched. One particular shelf held dozens of picture frames. Alex picked up the first one. It was of four young boys around four years old, all clinging to their mother's legs or hands.

She smiled as she set that one down and picked up the next. Again, it was of the four Sons of Ipswich, this time they looked to be around ten or eleven. They hand their arms around each other, laughing and goofing off. Alex couldn't help but laugh at the chubbiness of each of them.

"Do you find my childhood funny?"

Alex turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway, beer in hand. His dark hair hanging just above his blue eyes. "Seriously, that's not nice. Everyone has baby fat at that age."

"Yeah, maybe, but not that much," she replied, setting the picture back on the shelf.

Tyler laughed. "How did you like the swim meet? Pretty cool, huh?"

"I liked the view," she said with a wink. "A lot."

A blush found Tyler's cheeks as Alex brushed by him, grabbing his beer bottle from his hand as she did.

The living room was spacious and the furniture could easily seat the seven of them comfortably. As Alex sat on the couch, she sank into the cushions and fought the urge to close her eyes. The school week was only half way through and she couldn't wait until the weekend. Unlike her old school, where she could barely open a book and ace a test, Spenser Academy had her studying and doing homework for hours at a time and every day.

Yes, Alex Tayler studied and did her homework. She wasn't a slacker. As surprising as it seemed, she carried a good grade point average because she wanted to get into college. A college that was far out of her father's reach.

At that moment, Sarah plopped down beside her. "Do you think Kate will ever like you? 'Cause I'm not so sure anymore."

Alex looked at the blonde closely. Her pupils were dilated and her face was flushed. "Sarah, how much have you had to drink?"

Instead of answering, Sarah burst into a fit of giggles and fell into Caleb who sat on the other side of her. He smiled apologetically. "She's kind of a light weight."

"You think?" Alex said with a laugh. "It's barely midnight and she's wasted."

Caleb gently took the drink from his girlfriend. "Baby, I'm going to see if Kate is ready to leave. It's getting late."

Sarah wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into a kiss before he stepped outside onto the balcony where Kate and Pogue had disappeared to. He returned a few moments later though without Kate.

"She's staying here with Pogue tonight." Caleb announced to no one in particular. He looked at his girlfriend who stared back at him with a giddy smile. "You're all mine tonight."

"Yay!" Sarah said, jumping up and into Caleb's arms. "Bye, Kate! See everyone tomorrow!"

With quick goodbyes, the two left, leaving Tyler and Alex sitting in a comfortable silence. That is until a few minutes later when the front door flew open and in walked Reid. His blonde hair was out of place as his blue eyes found Alex.

"Garwin," Alex said in greeting.

"Where you been, man?" Tyler asked, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him. He lifted his beer and drained the last of the bottles contents. "It's midnight."

"Yes, baby boy, I am aware." He sat down next to Alex, placing himself closer than he needed to. "I had some things to do."

Tyler raised his eyebrows in question but Reid didn't elaborate. "Just saying," the brunette Son of Ipswich said, standing up. "I have a test tomorrow, I'm out of here. You need a ride, Alex?"

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Reid answered for her. "I can take her home."

Tyler looked at Alex as if making sure she was okay with that. "Okay," he said, seeming satisfied. "See you guys tomorrow."

The front door had barely clicked shut when Reid grabbed Alex's beer from her hand and stood up. "Let's take a drive."

"What if I don't want to take a drive with you?" Alex countered, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared up at him in defiance and gave him a teasing smile.

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm your only way of getting home now that Ty's left. Unless you want to see if Kate would mind taking you home."

At that Alex let out a loud laugh and slowly got to her feet. "Fine. Let's go."

Without a word to Kate or Pogue, Alex followed the blonde Son of Ipswich out of the apartment complex. Too no one's surprise, it had begun raining again.

"Ugh, I hate this weather," she mumbled more to herself than to Reid.

"You'll get used to it," Reid said. His breath formed into small clouds in the cold air as he spoke, and as Alex watched him, she noticed he didn't seem bothered by the weather at all.

The parking lot wasn't very big so it wasn't hard to pick out Reid's car. Alex just looked for the most ostentatious car, and when her eyes landed on a red Nissan Z350, she stopped.

"Flashy," she said with a clap of her hands. "Though I picked you for more of a black kind of guy."

"You're right, black is my color. That's not mine though." He pointed to a parking spot a few yards away from them, grinning. "That is."

Alex looked in the direction he was pointing in and saw a black Jeep Grand Cherokee the color of onyx and with dark tinted windows. "Oh." She ignored the smirk on Reid's face as she hoped onto the cold leather of the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>They didn't drive far or for very long before Reid pulled the car to a stop in front of Alex's house. Though in that short time he had showed her parts of Ipswich that no tourist could have easily stumbled upon.<p>

The town of Ipswich, Massachusetts held so much history that it had secretly started to fascinate her. Everything about the small town seemed old and mysterious, with stories that were unexplainable and mystical. Reid had told her how his ancestors in the 17th century had escaped from the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America, and how they settled in Ipswich.

"We're kind of famous around here," Reid had said with a smirk.

Now, Alex lounged comfortably in the passenger seat with one knee tucked under her. "I thought you only brought your car out for special occasions?" Alex asked, remembering when he had said exactly that. "This isn't a special occasion."

Looking at Reid she could see why all the girls seemed to want him. His nearly white blonde hair made the color of his eyes crystal-like.

"It depends on who you ask." The smile on his face was not a smirk as he leaned in close, placing his lips close to hers.

She could feel his breath on her skin as he spoke. "Do you want to kiss me?" There was teasing laughter in his voice as his hand found its place on her thigh. Alex glanced down at it before meeting his gaze. She did want to kiss him, she was physically attracted to him, and she knew they would have a good time.

Alex moved closer, but only just so their lips brushed. "You clearly want to kiss me."

In a quick response, Reid grabbed the back of Alex's neck and their lips met fully. The kiss was so heated and aggressive that a moan slipped from Reid's mouth. Alex smirked into the kiss at the sound. She could feel his want for her in his posture, his touch, the kiss.

Alex quickly undid her seat belt and swung her leg over so she now straddled his waist. Her hands ran through his thick hair as she tugged his mouth to hers and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body hungrily and found themselves under her shirt, the fabric of his fingerless gloves scrapped at the soft skin of her back but Alex didn't mind.

"You're so sexy," Reid murmured as his lips moved to her neck. She lifted her chin so he could reach better and closed her eyes in pleasure. His hands moved to the front of her jeans, fingers playing with the button and zipper.

Alex's eyelids fluttered open. As good as his hands and lips felt on her skin she didn't want to have sex in the back seat of his car. And it wasn't like she could invite him inside. So as hard as it was to do, she swung off of him and placed herself back into her own seat. Both were breathing heavily. Alex could hear her heart beating fast against her chest.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Reid said, hair disheveled. He leaned over as if to capture her lips again but Alex held up a finger.

"I'm going inside," she answered, reaching for the door. "I'd say you could join me, but maybe next time."

The laugh that escaped Reid wasn't sarcastic or bitter, it was filled with amusement. His eyes were playful as Alex got out of the car and turned back to him. "Only if you're lucky, Tayler."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for the love! Keep reviewing, keep me motivated and inspired! This chapter is extra long so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to those who showed me love! Don't forget to review, send me some love people, tell me you love or like! **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

When Alex woke up the next morning, she wasn't in a rush to get out of bed. The remnants of last night's dream starring one particular blonde had Alex huffing out a breath of air. She wondered if her dream was any indication of how steamy and exciting it would be if she and Reid ever did hook up. Alex grinned and rolled out of bed, reluctant to get ready for the school day, though she was thankful that the week was almost over.

Connor, who had grown a surprising amount over the past few weeks, pawed at the closed bedroom door.

"Okay," Alex mumbled as she pulled a sweatshirt over her head. She opened the door and watched the cat race from the room with an energy that Alex wished she had on her best mornings.

Her feet padded the soft carpet of the hallway as she made her way down the stairs where they touched the cold tile of the foyer, causing goose bumps to ripple over Alex's body. She was just mustering a yawn when Blair stepped out of her room.

"Good morning," Blair greeted.

"Coffee," Alex replied. Her gaze was drawn to a suitcase that sat in the doorway.

"Last minute meeting in Philadelphia," Blair said, noticing Alex's wondering gaze. "My plane leaves in two hours."

"Oh," Alex mumbled, still half asleep.

Blair shifted her stance as she reached for the luggage. "It's just for the weekend. I will be back first thing Sunday morning." She paused, her gaze intently on her niece. "Will you be okay?"

Alex heard the question she was asking but she knew what Blair was really thinking. Would she be okay by herself, without supervision and not cause any trouble? Will she throw a rave and get wasted and make horrible life decisions?

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Alex strolled nonchalantly through the halls on her way to class. The crowd around her flowed in each direction but made sure to stay out of her way. She paid no mind to the stares as she turned into the classroom of Professor Ackers.<p>

Tyler was in his seat already, notebook and pencil out like the good student Alex was finding out him to be. She sat next to him, giving him a flirty smile as she placed her arms on the table.

"So what insults do you have for the professor today?" Tyler had a grin on his face, his blue eyes playful. "Maybe his career choice or a 'your momma' joke?"

Alex snorted in laughter, rolling her eyes. "A 'your momma' joke? I'm more original than that, Tyler."

Just then, Sarah walked in and took her seat on the other side of Tyler. "Can this week be over yet? I need a nice, relaxing weekend and get my mind off school. I've never had this much homework."

"You and me, both." Tyler said. "These next few months are going to be insane, what with the finals before Christmas break and all."

Sarah's eyes went wide. "I forgot about winter finals!"

"Don't worry," Tyler said, putting a comforting arm around his friend. "Harvard would be lucky to have you, and you're grades are great. Quit stressing."

As Alex listened to them worry about their future, she too began to wonder where she would end up. In boot camp against her will, or could she get over her defiance of authority and focus on what matters? But Alex was a here and now kind of girl, and right now all she wanted to do was have fun.

And what was more fun than a party?

"You know what I think is much needed?" Alex asked as a grin spread across her face. "A house party."

Sarah's smile came quickly, an excited reaction as Alex continued. "Blair is out of town for the weekend."

At that moment, Professor Ackers strode into the classroom to the shrill of the final bell. His beady eyed gaze fell quickly to Alex, as if waiting for an insult. Alex only smiled innocently.

As the professor began his lecture, Tyler pulled his phone from his pocket, careful to keep it hidden.

"Shall I spread the word?" he asked quietly.

She knew she shouldn't do it. She knew that if Blair were to find out, there would be a call to her father. A picture of his face swam within her mind and she felt wave of hatred. Rebellion pulled at her, coaxing her to say yes.

Giving into the pull, Alex nodded her permission. A rush of excitement raced through her.

What's life without a little fun?

* * *

><p>The word of Alex's party spread quickly, and by Friday morning, it was all any one seemed able to talk about. Reid Garwin always liked a good party. He was, however, the party boy of Spenser Academy. He lived for the thrills and challenges life threw his way, and at the end of this party, he planned to complete one of them.<p>

The memory of Alex straddling his lap, their lips locked in a heated kiss had Reid grinning to himself. If just the touch of her skin on his lips could bring him so much pleasure, he could only imagine how it would feel to have her completely.

"Reid," came a soft voice from his left. "You're drooling."

Reid turned to the speaker, annoyed at being interrupted from this thoughts, to see Kate. Her arms were crossed as if barring herself from everything around her but her face held a look of amusement. Reid couldn't help but think of how pretty she looked with her hair pulled from her face.

_Pretty?_ Reid paused in thought. _Sexy, bang-able, hot._ _Better._

"What can I help you with, Kate?"

He continued walking, though waited for Kate to fall into step with him as he made his way to class. The school was large and maze-like but Reid could make his way anywhere with his eyes closed. He found enjoyment in the lost-looking, wide-eyed freshman who ducked between the upperclassman and took liking in the fact that all girls he passed stared as if they worshiped the ground he walked on.

"Listen," Kate was saying as she twirled a dark piece of hair around her finger. "I don't like coming to you of all people about this but I need your help."

He raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she would need his help. "I'm intrigued," he said, finally stopping to turn to his friend. She looked nervously around as if hoping to not see someone in particular lurking by the lockers.

"I think Alex has a thing for Pogue so I need your help keeping them apart tonight at the party so she doesn't try to make a move." She blurted it, as if she had been holding it in for some time. "She's always talking to him, and he flirts back. They have so much in common."

Reid blinked a few times before her words registered. He wanted to throw his head back in laughter but the look on her face said she was actually worried that Pogue might stray. He would never tell Kate, but Pogue did say Alex was very hot, but that was just guy talk. Pogue is in love with Kate, always has been, always will be.

"Kate, Pogue would never do that to you. He loves you." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But if you really want me to, I will gladly keep tabs on Alex."

Kate let out a breath and bit her lip. "She's just so pretty." Her gaze snapped up to meet Reid's, eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I admitted that."

The blonde Son of Ipswich lifted his hands up as if swearing. "As long as you don't tell Pogue that I think you're sexy as hell. You know what, why don't you just leave Pogue and get with me?"

Kate rolled her eyes though a smile was on her lips. "Nice try, Reid." She brushed by him and headed toward the classroom next to his.

"It was worth a try!" he called after her. As she disappeared through the doorway, he could see Alex approaching. Her blonde hair was down, framing her face, and when she spotted Reid, she sent him a wink.

No way was she interested in Pogue. Not with the way she was with Reid, always flirting. He found himself, as she walked into the classroom after Kate, wishing that the school day would end and the night begin.

* * *

><p>It was a little past 10 o'clock at night when people started to show up. Alex recognized most faces but there were a few who she was sure looked as if they were no longer in high school. Sarah and Caleb had come early to help hid and secure all valuables and push all furniture against the wall to make space for people to dance. Liquor and beer lined the kitchen counters, along with plastic cups and dozens of shot glasses.<p>

Now, as Alex wound through the crowd that had grown a great deal over the last hour, she couldn't help but grin. The bass of the music vibrated within her chest as she entered the living room where a crowd had formed on the makeshift dance floor; their bodies moving with the beat. She spotted Kira Snyder grinding against an unfamiliar face and was reminded of when the redhead staked claims on Aaron Abbot just a few days before. She would make it a point to find Abbot and have fun with him, if only to mess with the girl.

A hand falling onto her back had her turning to see Pogue, his intense eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. "Nice party. Though I expected a better turnout."

Alex smirked and tossed her head to get the hair out of her face. "Give it time, the party's just begun."

Pogue smiled, noticing a drink wasn't in either hand of hers. "Do you need a drink?"

At that moment, Kate came racing toward them and placed a possessive hand on Pogue's arm. Her dark eyes went to Alex, narrowed and cold. "Baby, I want to dance." Before he had a chance to respond or even glance at Alex, he was pulled away.

Alex rolled her eyes then continued on her way to find Sarah who had disappeared from her side minutes ago. As she went, she looked around at the people who just that morning, feared making eye contact with her. Now, they smiled and tried to hold her gaze as if hoping to be noticed by her. That was when she spotted Aaron, standing among a few guys that Alex came to know as his cronies. She had to admit, he looked good in a pair of dark jeans and graphic tee.

Looking to her left where a long mirror hung, she took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was loose around her face and the blue V-neck shirt she wore made her eyes looking striking and full. The jeans hugged her body and hung low on her hips.

She looked good. And Aaron must have noticed because when she turned from the mirror, he was only a few steps away. "You look like you need a drink," he said once he stood before her. He put a hand on her lower back as she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

The halls were lined with people, and when Alex pushed open the door to the kitchen, she was satisfied to see that Kira was now leaning against one of the counters. Aaron seemed to not notice, as his gaze had been glued to Alex's ass the whole time.

"I want vodka," she said, turning to him.

"Okay, a vodka and…," he left the sentence hang there.

Alex peeked out of the corner of her eye. Kira was watching them.

Now, Alex wasn't at all interested in Aaron Abbot but the thrill of seeing Kira squirm in jealously was all she needed. She leaned in close so her lips grazed his ear and said, "Surprise me." It was a small gesture and not that seductive but the way Aaron was grinning you would have thought Alex asked him to meet her upstairs.

As he left her side, Alex smirked in Kira's direction, whose face was almost as red as her hair from anger. She half expected for her to leap across the island counter and wrap her fingers around her throat. But she stood there with her heated gaze locked on Alex.

Aaron returned and handed her a cup with liquid nearly spilling over the rim. She sipped it and had to fight the pucker of her lips as the alcohol touched her tongue. It was nothing but straight liquor.

"You know, all the alcohol in the world won't get me to sleep with you," she said, raising the cup to her lips again. Though what she said was true, Aaron seemed to take it as some form of seduction because he smirked and placed both hands on her hips. His skin was rough and uncomfortable against the bare skin of her hips.

"Oh, I don't know about that." His breath was hot on her face as he leaned closer. "My guess is you're playing hard to get."

Alex let out a laugh and stepped out of his arms. "That's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

As she spun around, she caught a glimpse of Kira who was now making her way toward an unsuspecting Aaron. Laughter escaped Alex's throat as she left the room, again venturing to find Sarah.

* * *

><p>The party was well into full swing by the time midnight came around. Alex had finally found Sarah in one of the many crowded rooms, squeezing through a group of juniors who looked as if they had drank more than their share. They swayed drunkenly and seemed to have little control over their movements.<p>

Now the two danced to the beat of the music, bodies moving in sync with each other. Alex's mind buzzed pleasantly with alcohol, and with the drink in her hand, she planned to keep that buzz going. Her gaze moved around the room, searching.

"Looking for someone?" Sarah asked loudly over the music. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her cheeks flushed and eyes glassy from liquor. "Reid, maybe?"

Alex threw her arms around Sarah's shoulder. "Maybe."

"Well, if you were, he is standing right over there." She pointed to a spot behind Alex and gave her a nudge in the direction with her hip.

The space between her and Reid was closed within seconds, and Alex placed herself so their chests were nearly touching. "Did you like the view?" she asked, jerking her head in the direction of the dancing bodies. She knew he had been watching her.

"Still do," he replied with a smirk. His blue eyed gaze ran over her body with liking.

Alex grinned as she grabbed his drink from him and set it down on the table close by. Without taking her eyes from his she backed a few feet away before turning on her heels and making her way toward the foyer. She didn't look over her shoulder until her feet hit the bottom of the staircase and was more than glad to see he had followed her, though slowly.

She paused there, her gaze on him. He watched her with a hungry expression that caused excitement to flush through her body. In one calculated movement, she lifted her chin in the direction of the loft before ascending the stairs.

* * *

><p>Her room was dimly lit by the lamp on the nightstand, and when Reid shut the door, Alex's shirt was already over her head. She stood in a tan lace bra that nearly matched her skin tone.<p>

He had to take a shallow breath to fight the urge to grab her and throw her on the bed. He knew she wanted him to make the first move but he wouldn't do it so quickly.

"You followed me," she said from where she stood in the middle of the room. Her feet were bare and the jeans she wore were faded and torn.

"You wanted me to," he replied. The smirk she gave him had him leaning toward her, his fingers ached to touch her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she moved closer to him and with each step, Reid's craving for her grew.

Alex now stood inches from him. Her fingers danced softly up his chest, around his shoulders and into the hair at the base of his neck. "So. What are you going to do about it, Garwin?"

Reid grabbed her around the waist, closing the distance between them quickly and captured her lips. Her hands drew him closer, though it wasn't possible for him to be any closer than he already was. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for only a moment.

His insides burned with desire as she led him blindly to the bed. When he felt the mattress at his knees, he fell backward, pulling her with him. Alex let out a little laugh as she fell on top of him.

Straddling him, Alex undid his belt as his fingerless gloved hands roamed over her body. She grinned into the kiss as he kicked off his pants and flipped her so she lay on the bottom. The feelings coursing through her body intensified at the sight of him leaning over her.

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you," he said as he fingers traced a path to the top of her jeans. His words were breathy, his eyes lustful as he pulled her from her jeans and ran his hands over her body.

Alex grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into an open mouth kiss that had Reid moaning in pleasure. "Condom?" she whispered against his lips.

Making sure her eyes were closed, he let his eyes bleed black. "Got it."

The feeling of Alex beneath him was indescribable. It was hot and sensual and exciting, and better than Reid could have ever imagined. Her breath and moans were like music to his ears.

Her nails dug into his back but he welcomed the burst of pain, and as her legs locked around his, he knew she was more than satisfied.

Both of their breathing was heavy and labored as they lie on their backs, chests moving up and down rapidly.

"Wow," Alex managed to say between breaths. "You really know what you're doing."

Reid grinned and rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. The light of the lamp reflected off the film of sweat on her skin as she moved to place her head on a pillow. Her blue eyes were playful as she looked at him.

He leaned to kiss her shoulder, causing goose bumps to appear as his lips touched her skin. Her eyes closed at the contact and Reid noticed that her own lip was between her teeth.

"Tayler." Alex opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She watched as Reid began to trail kisses across her collar bone before moving down her stomach. Alex giggled as she curled her fingers into his blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Alex's head still buzzed pleasantly with alcohol as she returned to the party. Her insides tingled with delight as Reid brushed passed her, his skin warm and rough on hers. She gave him a smirk before turning from him and heading back into the living room.<p>

The crowd had thinned, though the floor was still covered by her dancing classmates. Seeing her enter the room, Sarah detached herself from Caleb and stumbled, somehow gracefully, toward her.

"Hey! Where'd you disappear to?" Her words were slurred, her eyes bright but hazy.

Alex, who was never one to gossip about her personal life, shrugged. "Mingling."

Sarah seemed pleased with the answer because she smiled and grabbed Alex's hand. "Let's take some shots!"

She wasn't dragged far before their path was blocked by Caleb. "Probably not the best idea seeing how you can't seem to walk a straight line." The smile on his face made his words kind and non-controlling. And though he was looking out for his girlfriend, it didn't stop Sarah from pouting.

"You'll thank me tomorrow," he laughed. His dark gaze turned to Reid who was making his way to them. "We're headed out. Need a ride?"

Reid shook his blonde hair from his eyes and wrapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm good. Baby boy can take me back."

After a departing nod from Caleb and an overbearing hug from Sarah, Alex watched the two leave. As she looked around the room, she started to notice that Sarah wasn't the only overly drunken one. Irritation began to settle over her as she watched her classmates stumble over each other. A few had passed out on the furniture and floor.

Tyler Simms appeared next to her as if out of nowhere and let out a low whistle. "You throw one hell of a party. I've never seen people so drunk."

"Lucky me," she replied. "Any ideas on how to get everyone out?" As she thought of ways to get rid of everyone before more people passed out or started getting sick, she watched Tyler and Reid nod to each other then disappear.

Awesome, she thought, thinking she had been left to deal with the mess herself. But moments later they returned, looking smug.

Alex opened her mouth to ask why they looked so pleased with themselves but before she could, people began to pour from the kitchen and into the living room. As they passed she heard some mumbling under their breaths angrily while others looked confused.

She turned her gaze on the two Sons of Ipswich. Reid looked to Tyler and sighed. "Don't you just hate when all the alcohol is suddenly gone?"

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him. "I certainly do. What's a party without booze?"

Alex let out a loud laugh as she turned back to the party to see that word was spreading quickly. She peeked back over her shoulder at them. _Geniuses_.

Soon after, the party came to an end. And as the last person toppled out of the front door it was nearing three in the morning. Plastic cups littered the hallway and living room, and she was sure that the kitchen looked as though it had been raided.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "Guess I better get started."

Her feet dragged as she slowly made her way to the kitchen where she knew it would be the worst. She let out a huff of breath and pushed the door open.

"What the hell?"

The room was spotless. No beer or liquor bottles, no plastic red cups. The counters were clear and looked as though they had been wiped down. Perfect. The sound of a cabinet shutting caused her to jump in surprise.

Tyler Simms was several feet from her holding a wet cloth in one hand and a spray bottle in the other. Reid shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the counter.

"Don't get too comfortable," Alex said with a smirk as she grabbed a box of trash bags. "We still have the living room to do."

"Wow, not even a 'thank you'?" Tyler chuckled. "You're so nice."

Reid rolled his eyes but didn't protest as he and Tyler followed Alex from the kitchen to the living room.

"Let's get to work," she said as she snapped open a bag.

The buzz that had kept Alex going strong quickly faded as she picked up a cup full of brown chunky liquid. She tossed it carefully into the trash bag before moving on.

"I've never had to clean up after a mess like this," Tyler said as he passed her. A look of disgust passed over his face as his blue eyes settled on a pair of panties. Taking an empty beer bottle, he used the top of it to discard them. "That's so gross."

"What, never seen girl's underwear before?" Alex teased, grabbing three empty bottles from the windowsill.

Tyler laughed, but instead of answering her question, he turned to Reid who sat comfortable on the couch. "Why don't you get your ass over here and work a little? The kitchen is clean but look around, Reid."

"I've worked all night, baby boy," he said, though his eyes were on Alex.

Alex straightened and tossed another bottle into the bag, the glass shattered as it hit the bottom. "You can help or you can leave, Garwin."

Reid gave a dramatic sigh as he pushed himself up and started helping. "You'll have to really thank me for this, Tayler."

Alex knew his words were a sexual innuendo. It amused her how often he was able to turn the meaning of the simplest sentence into a dirty, sexual one. She could feel his gaze on her, and as she lifted her own, his crystal eyes were full of mischief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Hopefully you're sticking to this story and thank you for those being so patient! It means a lot to me! I also want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Though it was only one (Sad Face). So **_bjq_**thanks for the review! Thanks to everyone who is following Corrupted and favoriting it! Keep the love coming! But for real, more reviews would be fantastic. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Though it had only been a few hours before sunrise by the time Alex fell onto her bed, she found herself unable to keep her eyes closed as dawn broke. The rays of the early sun flitted through the windowpane, leisurely making its way across the floor, brightening the room. Alex stared at the ceiling unseeingly.

She had never been an early riser but sleep was clearly not an option for her at this point. So with a sigh of exasperation she pushed herself off the mattress.

Downstairs, Alex looked around and let out a little laugh. If anyone would have accused her of having a massive house party just the night before, they would have a difficult time finding any evidence. Every inch of the first floor had been cleaned; wiped down, dusted and even vacuumed.

The echo of her bare feet hitting the tiled floor had her realizing that as hesitant as her Aunt Blair seemed to leave on her business trip, she trusted Alex to be responsible enough to not do anything that would cause her to get into trouble. Of course, throwing a party definitely went against Blair's rules but Alex didn't like rules. Period. However, at that moment, a strange feeling pulled at her chest; a feeling that she had not felt in years.

"I have nothing to feel guilty about," Alex assured herself. She brushed a stray hair from her face as she rummaged through the pantry for breakfast. Not being one with amazing culinary skills, Alex settled for a bowl of cereal.

She perched herself upon the cushion of the bay kitchen window and watched as the shadows of night disappeared from the back yard. The dew covered grass glistened in the early morning sunlight. Alex wondered when the frost would start to cling to the ground, and when the rain would turn to snow; by the touch of the cool window glass against her skin, she would bet any day now.

Alex let out a huff of air. As much as she liked being alone, the quiet always made her mind wander and turn her thoughts to things she purposely tried to forget. She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on matters she couldn't change. Her here and now attitude wouldn't let her, though her mind fought against her. She did however, let her mind wander to the pile of homework she had sitting on the desk in her room.

"Homework," she muttered to no one but herself. She knew it would take her well into the afternoon to finish it all.

* * *

><p>By the time Alex had closed her last textbook, signaling she was done with homework, her hand ached from writing. She reached over to Connor, who was curled up on top of the desk, and scratched his head. He let out a sleepy meow as he stretched, his back arching as he did.<p>

The clock on her nightstand told her it was well past noon and the rumble of her stomach made her reminded she hadn't eaten since dawn. Homework had kept her occupied for most of the day. She let out a sigh, thankful that this was her last year of high school. Though she knew right after she would be headed to college; which one she wasn't sure of yet but she would be learning about what interested her instead of Chemistry.

Her gaze ran over the open notebook that lay on the desk before her. Tyler Simms' hand writing was small and delicately scrolled across the white lined paper. She was thankful that he lent her his notes or it would have taken her far longer to finish her homework than it had.

She lifted her arms over her head and gave her body a much needed stretch. The lack of a good night's rest caused her eyelids to go heavy and her limbs to turn sluggish but her stomach gurgled to be fed.

Connor let out a loud meow and hopped off the desk, his claws dug into her legs as he plucked at her pants as his little paws stretched up her leg. Alex scooped him up into her arms and rubbed his head; he purred under her touch.

Returning to the kitchen, the sunlight now shining through the window, she raided the fridge and found enough food to gorge herself. However she settled for a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of chips.

With her plate and a glass of Coke, Alex plopped down on the couch and pulled her legs under herself. She found a marathon of Grey's Anatomy and munched happily on her meal. Connor jumped up next to her and swatted at the loose strands of hair that were falling from Alex's ponytail. It didn't take long before the plate was clear and her belly was full.

The stillness of the house was pleasant. Not a sound was heard; not a squeak of a floor board, or a gust of wind against a window, just silence. Her eyelids felt even heavier than ever, and soon they slid shut.

Hours had passed when the silence that surrounded her was broken. Alex rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands and peeked over the couch and into the foyer where the unknown noise had come from. The front door hung open.

Though her aunt wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow morning she called out her name. "Blair?"

No answer. Slowly, Alex pushed herself up off the couch. She had to wrap her arms around herself as the brisk late fall air rushed through the open door. The wind that lifted her hair as she reached the foyer must have forced the unlocked door open. She closed the door and turned the lock until it clicked.

"You know, you should really keep your door locked at all times."

Alex stifled a girlish scream as she spun around to the voice. Reid Garwin stood at the base of the stairs, a massive grin on his handsome face. Alex felt the urge to punch him as she put a hand over her racing heart. "Garwin!"

"Yes?" He crossed his arms over his chest. The fingerless gloves he wore tightened as he closed his fists. He wore a dark pair of denim jeans and a simple white t-shirt. His hair had been ruffled by the wind and lay at different angles on his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked once her heart rate was back to normal. She knew she looked a mess, with her untidy hair, baggy sweat pants, and no makeup, but the way Reid was looking at her you would have thought she was in her Sunday's best.

"It's seven on a Saturday night," he said, motioning to the grandfather clock that sat against one of the walls. "We're going out so get dressed, we're meeting everyone at Nicky's."

Alex crossed her arms defiantly and cocked a hip out to the side. "What if I don't want to go out?"

Reid grinned as he closed the space between them, his blue eyed gaze playful. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "We could stay in."

Alex rolled her eyes but didn't say no.

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock by the time Alex followed Reid out the front door. The air was brisk and the wind was harsh causing Alex to pull her jacket tight to her body. Her jeans hugged her from her hips to her ankles and were tucked into boots that covered her calves. The black shirt she wore barely skimmed the top of her jeans, so that with every move it rose to show her skin.<p>

It wasn't raining, but thick clouds hung low in the starless night as if threatening to open at any moment. The trees surrounding the house creaked against the wind, looking eerie in the dark.

Reid strolled down the stairs to the driveway where he stopped by a car Alex didn't recognize. She could tell you the inside and outside of any motorcycle but when it came to cars she was a bit uneducated. It was black, clearly a classic by the looks of it, and as shiny as if it had just been polished.

"Meet my baby," Reid said, gesturing to the car.

Alex nodded. "It's nice."

"It's nice?" Reid sounded dubious. He gazed at it with such admiration Alex felt like she was intruding on a precious moment. "It's a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado. It's not _nice_, it's amazing and beautiful."

"I can step back inside if you need a moment with your baby," Alex said, fighting off a smile.

"Please do," Reid said, making her bark out in laugher. She slide into the passenger's seat, the cold of the leather seeped through her jeans causing her to shiver. Thankfully Reid slid in right behind her and made the engine rumbled to life. Heat poured from the vents.

"So," Alex started as they pulled out of the driveway. The trees flashed by in a blur as she settled down into the seat to get more comfortable. "I thought you only brought your car out for special occasions?" She watched as the corner of Reid's mouth twitched up.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a while since she's been out. I didn't want her to feel neglected."

"How thoughtful of you."

It wasn't long before Alex spotted Nicky's up ahead. The gravel lot was full as it always seemed to be, and even from the outside she could feel the energy. She sat up straighter and looked around the parking lot, spotting Caleb's Mustang and Tyler's Hummer. The tires of Reid's car crunched the rocky lot as they came to a stop in the back near the tree line.

Inside, it was hot and sticky. The music was loud and the bass beat against her eardrums but she didn't mind. It was comforting after a day of complete silence. Together, she and Reid made their way to the table where Sarah sat with Kate.

"Hey!" Sarah said, noticing the two.

Reid inclined his head in acknowledgment of his two friends before departing. Alex guessed he was off to find the guys. She shrugged off her jacket before taking a seat next to Sarah who was going on about how much fun she had last night but definitely regretted drinking as much as she did. Alex agreed with her blonde friend, but noticed Kate had gone silent. So she glanced at Kate. The dark haired girl's body was stiff; her full lips puckered together.

As if just seeming to realize, Sarah's smile faltered. "Kate, did you have fun?"

Kate turned her gaze to Sarah, her expression unkind. "I need a drink," she said in response then left the table.

Sarah turned to Alex with an apologetic grimace then stood. "I'll be right back."

Alex let out a breath of air and surveyed the crowd around her. The night was young but a small group of people looked as if they had had more than their share of alcohol already. One girl, a brunette with too much makeup on stumbled up to the juke box. The music changed to a fast paced song that the whole crowd seemed to love because the floor surrounding it became full quickly. The brunette threw her arms in the air and let out an obnoxious scream of excitement.

"Let's dance."

Alex looked up into the face of Aaron Abbot. She fought an annoyed sigh, not at all in the mood to deal him. "No. Now go away."

Aaron took the seat Sarah once occupied and scooted closer to her. "You know," he began, amusement in his voice. "You're not as intimidating as you think you are."

"And you're not as hot as you think you are." Her patience was wearing thin with him, and seeing a smirk spread across his face didn't help. With a roll of her eyes Alex set out to find the guys, leaving Aaron and his stupid smirk behind.

The bar was lined with customers waiting for food or drinks. Nicky, bald and large, was doing well keeping up with everything but looked as if he could've used an extra hand. Just beyond that were the pool tables. Alex spotted Tyler, who was leaning causally against a wooden pillar, a grin on his face. Reid was bent over the pool table, stick in hand, while Caleb and Pogue waited their turn.

"We win," Reid declared as he watched the cue ball collide with the black eight ball then roll into the left corner pocket. "Pay up, boys."

The good-natured Caleb gave him a good game clap on the back while a disgruntled Pogue tossed a ten dollar bill in Reid's direction.

"I play winner," Alex said, announcing her presence. "It's time I show you how it's done."

Tyler let out a laugh as he pushed off the pillar. "Don't you remember the last game you played against us? We won."

Alex patted his cheek. "I was going easy on you guys."

Now it was Reid who laughed. "Come on, Tayler. Let's not kid yourself." His blonde hair was now covered with a beanie, the same color of his fingerless gloves that adorned his hands. His blue eyes were on her, always playful and teasing. "But if you want to get beat again, by all means."

He held out his pool stick. Alex reached for it, ready to put him in his place but just before her fingers wrapped around it, a hand shot out and snatched from Reid's hand.

Aaron Abbot pulled the pool stick to his side and smirked at her. Alex felt irritation rush through her body. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Not until I get what I want."

The friends who had followed him over nodded and chuckled as Aaron's gaze ran up and down Alex's body.

The guys stood watching. They knew Alex was able to handle things for herself. Reid looked amused; Caleb looked a little concerned, but whether it was for Alex or Aaron, she wasn't sure. Pogue's arms were crossed, his muscles tense as if waiting, hoping that a fight to break loose. Alex couldn't see Tyler's expression as he was standing directly behind her.

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Well, disappointment is a bitch. I don't play with boys, Abbot. So move along."

Tyler burst into laughter and Reid grinned widely and she even gained a few chuckles from a tall boy who stood to Aaron's left. Aaron didn't seem fazed by her words as Alex leaned forward and placed her hand on just above his on the pool stick.

He leaned in closely. She didn't back away even though she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I can assure you I'm more of a man than anyone you've been with," he whispered. "And I'd love to show you."

Alex snatched the pool stick away from him. "I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit." She could tell he was finally starting to realize he had no chance with her. Anger flashed across his eyes and before she knew it, his hand was around her arm, gripping hard.

At this, the Sons of Ipswich took a threatening step forward. "Get your hands off of her," Caleb growled, his once cool demeanor gone.

Reid took another step but Alex shot him a look that stopped his advancements. She tore her arm out of Aaron's grasp. Whatever amount patience she had left for him had vanished. She felt anger bubbling under her skin so instead of backing away from him, she stepped closer, so their faces were inches apart.

"Listen to me, Aaron and listen well. If you ever touch me again without my permission I swear to you that I will rip your dick off. Yes, I've flirted with you but that just what it was, nothing more. I am not, nor will I ever be interested in you so get it through your think fucking skull." She sucked in a breath of air before continuing. "Now you can either walk away and save what little pride you have left or you can start a fight right here and now. But I highly doubt you want your ass beat by a girl in front of little friends and the entire bar."

Alex watched several emotions cross over his face: confusion, embarrassment, rejection and lastly, anger. His fists were clenched and his shoulder shook but he took a step back, keeping his gaze on her the whole time. His buddies had already turned to walk away when Aaron opened his mouth and said two words before he too turned and walked quickly away.

"Your loss."

Alex let out a few short laughs, her anger depleted. She ran a hand through her hair and started to pull the balls from pockets to start their new game. A few seconds passed before she noticed all four of the Sons were starting at her.

She looked around at them. "What?"

"That was the coolest fucking thing I've ever witnessed," Pogue admitted. "I wish I would have recorded that."

Caleb seemed at a loss for words so he just nodded, as if silently agreeing with his friend. Reid gave her an approving grin as he racked the numbered balls. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"He deserved that," Tyler said, his blue eyes locked on Alex. She smiled back at him and gave him a wink.

"He sure as hell did."

* * *

><p><em>The music is too loud. It is too hot in here. Nicky's is too crowded. I want to leave. I hate her.<em>

The negative thoughts swam around inside Kate's mind as she approached the pool tables. The game must be coming to an end soon because only a few balls were left on the green felt. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she watched Alex lean over the table and take aim.

_I hate her._

Pogue was standing a few feet behind her watching the game. He leaned over and whispered something in Caleb's ear. She couldn't help but think it was probably a comment about how nice Alex's ass looked in the jeans she was wearing.

Annoyed and in a bad mood, Kate darted over to him. "I want to leave."

"Hey baby," Pogue said, not hearing her. He kissed the top of her head, his gaze still on the game.

"I want to leave," she repeated, more loudly this time. "Now."

Pogue met her gaze. "What's wrong?"

She fought the urge to point right at Alex. "Can we just leave, please?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and headed for the door knowing he would shortly follow. She squeezed through the dancing bodies on the dance floor and was almost clear of it when a girl slammed into her.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," the clearly drunken brunette said.

"Whatever, you ran into me," Kate replied as she kept moving.

She didn't bother saying goodbye to Sarah who was now at the bar talking to some girls from their grade. Kate narrowed her eyes at her friend.

After Kate had shoved herself away from the table when Alex first arrived, Sarah found her quickly and went off on her. Saying that she was treating Alex like shit and being mean for no reason at all. Kate had stormed off without reply, not wanting to admit that she was jealous of Alex and the attention she received from the Sons, especially Pogue. She didn't like the new girl. However, everyone seemed to want her attention too. Sarah made friends with the girl right away and that scared her.

Clearly she wasn't good with having girl friends, she got jealous so easily. Sarah was her only one good friend, she was her best friend, and Kate didn't want to Alex to take her place.

"Whatever," Kate mumbled to herself, looking away from the blonde. She would deal with that later. Her gaze went to Pogue, who was saying his goodbyes. A handshake from Caleb, a nod from Reid, a wave from Tyler and a hug from Alex.

A little green monster named jealously squirmed irritably in her chest. Her heart pounded against her chest and her blood boiled. _I hate her._

Within seconds, Pogue was by her side. "Okay, I'm ready."

Outside it was cold but Kate burned hot with anger. It was quiet aside from the muffled sound of voices and music from within the bar. Kate's breathing was heavy as she tried to contain her emotions as they walked across the parking lot. The cold night caused their breath to turn to white puffs before them.

Pogue was going on and on about how Alex put Aaron Abbot in his place. "I swear I thought she was going to deck him."

With every word he spoke of Alex, her irritation grew. She clenched her muscles to help keep her feelings to herself, to not show her anger or jealousy.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked, noticing the tension in his girlfriend's shoulders.

Kate barely glanced in his direction. "I'm fine."

The long haired Son of Ipswich let out a humorless bark of laughter. "Yeah, okay, that means you're not okay." He pulled her gently to a stop so that they faced each other. His hands were on her face, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shrugged quickly out of his embrace and kept walking. She could feel her emotions just on the surface, close to spilling over. His Jeep was only a few yards away. "Unlock the door."

Pogue jogged up to her, stopping her again. "Kate-"

"Pogue, it's cold," she said, cutting him off. "Unlock the door."

"No, not until you tell me what your problem is."

Kate spun around and the gate that was holding her feelings at bay burst open. "You want to know what my problem is, Pogue? It's you. And it's that stupid girl, Alex and everyone's obsession with her. It's like Sarah's got a lesbian crush on her. Oh, Alex this, Alex that. Let's throw a damn party for Alex! You know, what while we're on the subject of the magnificent Alex, why don't I do you a favor and break up with you so you can date her!"

Her breathing was ragged and she could feel hot tears rolling down her face. She broke and she hated it.

Pogue stood, shocked. "Wow," he was able to get out after a few moments of silence. "Why do you think I want Alex?"

"I saw you hug her in there," she pointed to the building that sat behind him. "And you two are always talking."

"It was a hug!" Pogue yelled. "You never get mad when I give Sarah hugs."

"That's because you want Alex!" she shouted back. "Admit it!"

The hurt on his face caused a fresh wave of tears to fall from her eyes. "I'll only ever want you, Kate. Why can't you see that?"

Kate felt overexposed as she watched her boyfriend walk away. She couldn't bring herself to call out for him, to stop him so they could fix what she started. The bar door slammed shut, leaving Kate vulnerable and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright now, people let's get those reviews rolling! Let me know what you think! Who do you want Alex to end up with? I have really decided yet. ;) LOVE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who favorited or signed up for the alerts for my story! It really does me so much to me. I would also like to give a speical shout out to **_RockaRosalie, Angel of the Night Watchers, __bjq, Maddymoo25, January Raines, TheRealTayler13, YannieMae, CasandraReece_**, and a guest for their wonderful reviews! Seriously, keep the love coming!**

**Thanks for sticking with me and my writer's block. FYI, the block is gone. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Kate stood outside the bar with the single lamp post which flickered in the small parking lot, cold and alone. The whipping wind knotted her hair it into a tangled mess as she gazed at the door Pogue had slammed shut behind him moments ago. Winter lay just under the late October breeze causing her to wrap her arms around herself for warmth. Though she hadn't been outside for long she could feel goose bumps break across her skin, and no matter how cold she was, she couldn't bring herself to follow Pogue back into Nicky's. Even the thought of Alex comforting him didn't cause her feet to move, though the rush of jealously did seem to warm her a little.

So many emotions battled within her chest that it tightened, making it suddenly hard to breath. Her vision spotted and her head felt light. Bracing herself against Pogue's Jeep, she sucked the chill air greedily between her lips. The door to the bar burst open then, sending a jolt of hope through her. But the expectation of seeing Pogue vanished as Aaron Abbot stumbled outside.

Kate straightened but didn't make a move to avoid him seeing her, especially in an upset condition. Again, her feet held their ground no matter what her mind said as she watched him reach into his coat pocket to fish for his keys. He didn't seem to notice her until he was almost standing in front of her.

Seeming confused, he looked around as if expecting someone else, Pogue perhaps. "Hey," he said, a puff of white rose into the air as he spoke.

"Hi." Her gaze dropped to the ground, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. A few seconds went by while neither said anything. Feeling his gaze on her she looked back to see him staring. Her eyebrows furrowed and she took a breath to snap at him for doing so when he spoke.

"Do you need a ride?" His words were slurred and came out hesitant, his eyes wide almost as if he surprised himself by asking. He glanced back at the bar, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. "Actually, forget it."

As he moved around her, Kate caught a whiff of something bitter and strong. She reached out and closed her hand around his wrist. Up close she could see his glossy eyes were unfocused and he looked a little wobbly on his feet. "Are you drunk?" She looked down at the keys in his hands. "And about to drive? You're an idiot."

"I'm not the one who's standing out here alone in the cold." He jerked his head back toward the bar. "You and lover boy get into a fight?"

"Screw you," she snapped, throwing his arm back at him. He stumbled a few steps and turned without a word. As Kate watched, a sense of responsibility blossomed in her chest. She couldn't just let him drive drunk, even if Spenser Academy was less than a ten minute drive away. She looked over her shoulder at the door to Nicky's. It didn't seem as if Pogue would be back out to get her any time soon and she was too proud to go get him.

So with an agitated sigh she hurried after Aaron and snatched the keys from his hand. "I may not like you but I'm not going to let you drive when you're clearly wasted."

Aaron didn't protest. With an unsteady hand he pointed to where a black Ford F-150.

* * *

><p>Alex bent low over the pool table, aware of Reid's eyes on her ass. The shot was too easy, almost as if someone placed the balls in a perfectly straight line leading to the pocket. She gave the cue ball a gentle tap and watched it roll straight into the hole. She lifted her blue eyes to the two Sons of Ipswich. There was already a twenty dollar bill hanging between two of Tyler's fingers, a smile on his face.<p>

Reid looked incredulous, his lips thin with shock. "We lost."

She reached up and patted his cheek, grinning. "You sure as hell did." Snatching the money from Tyler, Alex spun on her heels and shoved the winnings into her back pocket. She peeked over her shoulder as she moved to the dance floor and noticed they were already setting up a new game with a couple of familiar looking guys. _Maybe they go to Spenser_, she thought as she wound her way around a group of giggling girls staring in the Son's direction.

The air was heavy with smoke and the smell of alcohol; she could taste it with every breath. She stopped and welcomed the beat of the music vibrating within her chest. Her eyelids shut for a half a second, soaking in the sounds around her. Though she enjoyed the quietness of the morning, it had been easy for her mind to wander; she felt relaxed now with her mind buzzing with dozens of conversations. It made it impossible for her own problems to squeeze their way in.

One voice raised above the rest caused her eyelids to flutter open. The voice was familiar and was now calling her name. Alex turned to see Pogue moving quickly toward her.

"I thought you left?" she asked with a carefree laugh. The music's tempo sped up, pulling at Alex's hips to move back and forth. "Did you come back to dance with me?"

She was aware of how serious his gaze was, and the fact that Kate wasn't clinging to his arm. She glanced around in attempt to find the dark haired girl but the dimness of the bar made it difficult.

"I need you to talk to her," he said, not needing to clarify that he was talking about Kate.

Alex let out a little laugh. "I don't know why you came to me, she hates me if you haven't noticed." She pointed a finger towards the bar. "Sarah is right over there."

Pogue ran both hands roughly through his hair, tension clear in the way his jaw to tighten. A frustrated sigh rushed passed his lips. "Kate thinks I'm into you so you have to convince her that I'm not."

Alex felt a flash of annoyance. All she wanted to do was dance but here Pogue was practically saying that Kate thought Alex was trying to seduce him. Sure, Alex had flirted with Pogue once or twice. He was gorgeous with his long hair, intense eyes and god-like body. Alex couldn't have been the first girl to bat her lashes at him so if Kate was jealous or afraid Pogue would stray, that was a problem she needed to work out with him.

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Please." The way his voice wavered on the word, as if trying to control the emotions she could see passing over his face, made Alex stop dancing. The heartbreaking expression on his face was almost painful to look at, and it didn't help that his hazel eyes were pleading, begging.

She didn't know Pogue very well so she shocked herself when she heard herself say, "Fine."

Relief seemed to wash over him as he turned and led the way across the dance floor, the crowd parting like the Red Sea for the Son of Ipswich. A blast of cold air rushed to meet her as she stepped outside causing a violent shiver to rake her body. She wished she would have made the detour to grab her jacket on the way out.

Dark clouds hanging low in the sky and a distant rumble threatened a storm. The trees creaked in the wind, pulling away colored leaves from their branches. Alex watched as they drifted to the parking lot that sat parallel to Nicky's, which Pogue was now running across.

Confused as to his hurry, Alex went after him but at a slower pace. Her vision was momentarily unclear as the light from a single lamp post flickered off. She blinked, unable to focus in the sudden darkness but she heard Pogue's footfalls on the gravel lot and followed the sound.

"Kate! What are you doing?" His voice was urgent.

A girl's voice drifted to her over the low rumble of an engine. The light, now directly above them, sputtered back on and illuminated the scene before her. Kate sat in the driver's seat of a big truck, her eyes narrowed on her boyfriend.

Alex was within earshot so she caught Kate's sentence. "You turned your back on me and went inside! And I wasn't just going to stand back and let Aaron drive home after he'd been drinking."

_Abbot?_ Alex, only a few feet away now, peered into the truck to see Aaron slumped over in the passenger seat, passed out drunk.

Kate's gaze snapped to Alex, glaring. "What the hell do you want?"

Alex's temper flared and she opened her mouth for an unkind retort when Pogue took a step forward. "She's out here because I asked her to talk to you. To reason with you that I'm not into her and she's not into me."

Kate looked furious, like at any moment steam would shoot out of her ears. She moved her gaze slowly to Alex at the same time Pogue looked back at her expectantly. Alex took a deep breath, swallowing all exasperation with the dark haired girl. She met her gaze steadily, blue versus brown.

"Look, Pogue told me you were jealous," Alex started off. Beside her, Pogue sucked in a breath as if wishing she hadn't started off so blunt. "I admit it, I think your boyfriend is hot, and yes I have flirted with him, who hasn't? But I'm not into him, and you must be in-fucking-sane if you think this guy would stray from you."

Kate's eyes were fixed on her. She seemed to be thinking of what to say but Alex didn't wait to find out. With a quick look at Pogue, Alex twisted on her heels left them in their silence.

* * *

><p>Pogue tried calling Kate several times but every time he was sent straight to voice-mail. He knew he shouldn't be bothering her after she had asked for some time, but it was hard to sit back and wait.<p>

With a miserable sigh he tossed his phone onto the bed and squinted at the clock on the wall. It was well after three in the morning, and though fatigue weighed heavily on his limbs, his mind couldn't stop going back to what happened that night.

She had been happy at the start, smiling and laughing with Sarah. The way she squeezed his leg gently under the table, her lingering kiss promising for more. Thinking of the look in her eyes had Pogue reaching for the phone again but he dropped his hand short. Calling her again would only make her mad. He reassured himself that after Alex's interesting speech that Kate's anger had seemed to fade. She didn't even argue when he suggested that he get Aaron home safely.

The drive from Nicky's to Spenser Academy was short, and with Aaron passed out in the seat next to him, it was quiet. He caught himself looking into the rear view mirror for too long, back at Kate driving his Jeep, wondering what she was thinking. She had been silent while she had hopped from Aaron's truck but he was hopeful when their gazes met as she grabbed his keys.

His stomach clenched at having not noticed her discontent sooner, though it hurt even more that Kate questioned his loyalty. He had never given her any reason not to trust him, so why be jealous of Alex? He had never made any conscious choice to flirt. Yeah, Pogue thought Alex was attractive, but to him Kate was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Picturing her face, he yearned to hold her and to prove that she was the only girl for him.

The soft buzzing of his phone brought Pogue back from his reverie. Whatever hope he had that it was Kate was quickly squashed as Caleb's name light across the screen. Disgruntled, he snatched it off the gray comforter and read the message before quickly replying with a simple, _okay_.

He had had plans with Kate to go into town but he could bet now it wasn't happening anymore. She wanted her time so he would allow her to have it. He would do anything for Kate. As hard as it was, Pogue threw himself onto the bed and forced his mind to go blank.

* * *

><p>Alex woke the next morning feeling groggy. As she rolled to look outside Connor pounced after her hair, his claws tugging at the blonde strands. The sky was gray, and the rolling clouds spit a light drizzle against the window. She could almost feel the cold pressing in on the glass and was grateful for the warmth of the thick patterned comforter.<p>

Not ready to start her Sunday, she looked around the room. A pile of dirty clothes lay in the corner of the room; Alex made a mental note to put that on her to-do list for the day before moving to the dresser. Drawers stood half open with clothes stuffed sloppily into them, while the surface of the dresser stayed nearly bare and neat. When she had moved from Chicago she hadn't grabbed much beside her clothes. She'd left behind or thrown away most pictures of her friends but she couldn't bring herself to leave them all. Her gaze moved slowly, almost reluctantly to one of the two frames. Two girls smiled at her; a younger version of herself with a brunette, both with their heads thrown back in laughter. Kylie had been her best friend since the age of 8, the longest friendship she'd had, and in one single moment that friendship had been betrayed.

Alex tore her gaze from the picture, unable to stand to bitter taste of betrayal in her mouth, and moved to the second picture frame. Her heart squeezed at the sight of her mother. A camera had captured her mother in a moment of pure bliss; Alex vividly remember the day the picture had been taken because the very next day she found out that her father, Robert had been seeing another woman. At the age of seven, Alex had watched as her world was turned upside down. She remembered her mother crying hysterically as her father walked out the door. Even with Alex's encouragement it had taken a long time for her mom to find joy again.

Tears threatened to spill down her face so she dug her palms into her eyes to stop them from falling. Her mother's death was still so fresh, and though she had mourned, the thought of her made her want to curl up in a ball. But she knew her mom wanted her to live life happily and not fall apart.

With somewhat of an effort she threw her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. After the slow, quiet morning the day before Alex needed to get out of the house for a few hours. She found Sarah's name in her contacts and sent her a text message.

It was early afternoon by the time Sarah had come to pick Alex up. The sun fought hard to peep through the billowing clouds; weak golden rays of light skittered across the pavement as they drove into town. After parking in a small lot set in between the Post office and bank, the two headed toward a café to start the day off right. With November right around the corner, the days were consistently becoming colder and shorter.

Inside, it was cozy and warm; the smell of coffee and sugary pastries made Alex's stomach gurgle appreciatively. Small squishy chairs scattered the floor, all muted colors of gray and soft brown. Most were filled with people on laptops or reading, however after ordering they were able to find two at the front of the shop. Alex settled into her seat, folded her feet under her and took a bit of her blueberry scone.

She looked out the window, at the town that was now her home. She had to admit that she never thought she would actually come to like this place. But here she was with a small smile on her lips.

"What are you smirking about?"

Alex glanced up to see Sarah staring at her, cradling a cup of coffee between her hands.

"Just thinking that Ipswich isn't as terrible as I thought it'd be." She sipped at her Pumpkin Spice Latte and regarded the blonde in front of her thoughtfully. "So how did you end up here?"

Before responding, Sarah brought her drink to her lips, hiding a sheepish smile. "I want to go to Harvard Law School. Spencer Academy looks great on an application so I transferred."

"Wow, Harvard." Alex was impressed. She wouldn't have ever pictured Sarah in such a profession. A teacher, maybe.

"Yeah, you know, Legally Blonde really opened up my eyes," Sarah said with a laugh. But then her face sobered. "I just don't like it when bad people get away with things."

Alex nodded in understanding. Her words had Alex wondering if there was a reason why Sarah wanted to be an attorney. If a certain experience had caused her to want to pursue law or if she was just that good of a person to want to keep the bad guys off the streets.

"Alright." Sarah clapped her hands together, her cup now empty. "Where to next? Shopping? Movie?"

"Negative," Alex replied with a grimace. "When my ass of a father banished me here, he was in too much of a hurry to leave me much milk money. I actually need a job."

"Ooh, job hunting." Sarah made a face. "I should probably start looking, too. Got to save for college books and whatnot."

Alex popped the rest of the scone into her mouth and stood up. "Well, today seems as good as any to find a job."

Sarah led the way from the café and back out into the cold. She fussed with the blue scarf around her neck, arranging it until the exposed skin was covered. The color of the fabric deepened the shade of her eyes which were peeking over at Alex.

"Any idea where you want to work?" Sarah waved a hand back and forth as if indicating the whole street. "There's a lot of small stores and shops, and from what I believe, the hours are decent."

"It doesn't matter, as long as the pay is decent, too."

The sidewalks were busy with people dodging in and out of stores avoiding the cold and hurrying over crosswalks; the cars waited patiently at the stoplights. Alex peered into windows of the shops they passed, hoping to find a place that wouldn't be too horrible to work at.

They had only walked for a few minutes before she paused in front of a small boutique. The window was large and oddly shaped like a star; the tables inside looked to be set at random, cutting the store into five sections. Cute, stylish, casual clothes dangled from wooden hangers on the wall and were folded neatly among the tables. Her gaze went to the sign on the front door where the store hours were posted; Monday-Friday: 11am to 9pm and Saturday: 9am to 3pm.

"Oh, I didn't even think about applying here!" Sarah said, gaining Alex's attention. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, Alex following behind.

An older woman with dark hair looked up at the ding of the bell. "Sarah, what a pleasant surprise!" The woman moved from behind the counter, a smile on her face. Her blue eyes went to Alex. "It's good to see you again, Alex."

Alex eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Up close, the lady looked familiar but she couldn't place where or when she had met her. Seeing the confusion on her face, Sarah spoke. "This is Teresa Simms, Tyler's mom."

It dawned on Alex suddenly that she had in fact already met her, though briefly. "Oh," Alex said, "Yeah, hey."

Teresa smiled warmly, her gaze moving between the two. "What brings you into town?"

Sarah shrugged and looked to Alex before turning back to Teresa. "Just out and about, then we decided to do a little job searching."

"Well, I have been looking for an extra set of hands around here." Teresa's blue eyes sparkled. "When can you start?"

* * *

><p>The clock on the car's dashboard read four o'clock by the time Sarah pulled into Alex's driveway. Though it was well into the day, the thick, dark layer of clouds held up, winning the fight against the sun. Alex glanced up, her light eyes on slow moving clouds.<p>

"Don't worry," Sarah said, following Alex's gaze. "You'll get used to the weather."

Alex turned back to her blonde friend. "I've feel like I haven't seen the sun in ages. Is it ever not cloudy?"

"Rarely." She laughed as the car came to a stop in front of the towering house that Alex tentatively called home. Thunder boomed and lightning struck as Alex opened the passenger door. That's when a downpour of rain started to patter off of the top of the Jeep.

Alex resisted the urge to let out a groan as she waved goodbye to Sarah and jumped out of the car. Her hair instantly matted wet to her head as she dashed up the front steps and into the house. She wasn't surprised to find the hall light on or a fire burning in the fireplace; she had noticed Blair's car in the driveway as Sarah dropped her off. Hearing her nice, her aunt poked her head out of the living room and smiled.

"Alex." She moved as if to give her niece a hug but paused and instead placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just got it a little while ago. How was your weekend?"

Her aunt looked tired; dark circles were under eyes and her voice was scratchy from lack of sleep. Alex's mind went to Friday night and her party, how the house was jam-packed with her classmates. Her gaze moved around the room belatedly double checking for any telltale sign of her unsupervised gathering but nothing stood out of place. She made a mental note to thank the others for helping clean up. "It was good. I got a job in town."

"Oh, that's wonderful! We'll have celebratory dinner tonight then," Blair declared. She took a step back and smoothed down her shirt. "Well, I still have to unpack, and I have a little bit of work left to do before tomorrow. Dinner will be a little later than normal, I hope that's okay."

Alex nodded and watched her aunt disappear down the hallway. With her hair still dripping from being caught in the rain, she ascended the stairs wanting to get out of the wet clothes.

She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and threw a t-shirt over her head and drew her damp hair into a loose ponytail. She glanced at her backpack, thankful she finished her homework the day before, though it would have been a way to keep herself busy.

Strolling from the room, she moved up the hallway, passed the open doors of what looked like to be spare bedrooms. The last door on the left was closed. She hadn't yet been in this particular room so she was slightly surprised as she pushed it open. The room was set up as a library; shelves covered with hundreds of books lined either side of the room, and a dark wooden desk was in the middle of the room. A large couch, a deep red color, sat behind it with half a four fluffy pillows and a blanket folded neatly on the arm.

As Alex studied the titles of the books she realized most were about the History of Ipswich. She grabbed a thin book and carried it to the couch. It was very old; she could tell by the way the leather binding cracked as she opened it. With the book balanced on her knees, she started to read about how the town had been settled.

* * *

><p>The basement of the old Danvers' colony house was lit by dozens candles, as when the home was built the light bulb had not been invented. The flames wavered in the ever present draft, sending eerie shadows to dance against the walls. It would have been unnerving to anyone other than the eldest Son of Ipswich but the home, after all, had belonged to his ancestors after they had settled Ipswich.<p>

When he opened the front door of the house just minutes ago it gave a low moan. Being over 300 years old the slightest breeze caused the timeworn wood to groan in protest. Caleb felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He had only stepped over the threshold a handful of times since his father's passing, and it was only to bury himself in the books of his family's history. He had not yet fully mourned the death of William Danvers and was unsure of how to. His father had chosen Power over family until the day he died.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps echoing off the floors above him, and turned his dark gaze on the stairs. Tyler, followed by Pogue and Reid, nodded in greeting. Without speaking, they moved to sit around an empty stone fire pit in the middle of the room. Several moments passed before anyone spoke.

"I can feel the power urging me to Use," Caleb started, his hands clasped before him. "Ever since I ascended. The pull is growing stronger each day that passed."

Pogue's eyebrows were furrowed in concern. He would be the second to ascend and his 18th birthday was nearing. "But you've only just ascended."

Caleb ran a hand over his worried face as Reid spoke up. "Yeah, but with his dad willing him his power…" The sentence hung in the open and it was Tyler who snatched at it.

"You're strong," he said, blue eyes serious. "You can handle it until we find some way to stop the rapid aging. And it's not like you Use a lot."

"I'm not worried about me," Caleb replied, his eyes reluctantly moving to Reid.

Reid's eyes narrowed to thin slits as he met his gaze. "Why are you looking at me? I haven't used recently."

"Because you're always the one to Use," Pogue chimed it. "And we need to be careful because every time we call on our power the seduction is harder to fight."

"No shit, Sherlock," Reid exclaimed. "I'm aware of that, that's why _I_ _haven't Used_."

Caleb stared at the blonde Son of Ipswich trying to see the truth in his eyes. Pogue was right; whenever someone Used it usually was always Reid. Pogue was terrified of the possible addiction, Tyler was too honest to lie about it, and Caleb didn't want to turn out like his father. "Well someone did a few days ago. I felt it."

Reid opened his mouth with what was sure to not be a nice comment when Tyler leaned forward and interjected. "Let's quite throwing accusations around and figure this out." He looked at Caleb. "Where should we start?"

Caleb rose from his seat and moved to the wall farthest from them where a long, tattered table sat. More than six dozen thick books were stacked untidily among the surface. "From the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :D<strong>


End file.
